


The Daddiest Place on Earth

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Eventual Smut, First Meetings, Florida, Instagram, M/M, Online Friendship, Oral Sex, Social Media Fic, Social Media Posts, Social Media posts embedded, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: dilfs_atdisneyworld: Ooh he's popular. Is it me or has it got hot in here? #dilf #hothothot #gimmelouist91: What the hell? Why the fuck am I on a DILFs page again?"dilfs_atdisneyworld: louist91, Hello! You're on here because you're a DILF. A dad I'd like to f...😜Louist91: dilfs_atdisneyworld Oh my god. Fuck off mate.***Louis. Harry. Instagram. A whole lot of confusion and a whole lot of laughs...





	The Daddiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this has been a labour of love, lol! It came about after seeing a prompt on Tumblr saying someone should write this... so I did.
> 
> It's taken forever to make all the posts, but it's been a lot of fun too. Thanks to Liz for guiding me in the main story which I hope you'll enjoy, but the Instagram banter between Louis and Harry will hopefully make you laugh!
> 
> I have used photos of Louis and Freddie within the fic, but this is only because they fit with what I needed the images for. Freddie does not appear in this fic at all, Louis is not actually a father within the fic, so please don't let the pictures put you off. They are there to enhance the story. If you don't like it, just move on. I do not intend to offend or upset. It is the last thing I want to do.
> 
> Harry and Louis at Disney manips at by [magicallyhl](https://magicallyhl.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr used with permission. Any other manips used belong to their owners.
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Come on, pickle,” Louis said, lifting the car seat out of his Mum’s car and fastening it to the pushchair base. The baby inside gurgled up at him, frantically sucking at his dummy and Louis grinned down, tickling him under the chin as he turned to see his Mum doing the same with his baby sister. The older twins, Phoebe and Daisy, were getting out and putting their rucksacks onto their backs, loaded with things that were going to be of no use, but Louis hadn’t had the energy to argue with them at seven o’clock that morning when they’d left for the drive to Disney World.

“You alright with that pushchair, Lou?” Jay called over, and Louis nodded, swinging his own backpack onto his back as he grasped the handles. “Thanks, sweetheart.”

“Don’t thank me, I love to help,” Louis replied, and smiled gratefully at Lottie as she took the twins’ hands, the family now walking towards the entrance. The queues weren’t too bad given the early hour of the day, and Louis could already feel the excitement in the air. He might be twenty five, and wouldn’t admit it to anyone except the family with him, but he was excited to explore Magic Kingdom for the first time too. The Tomlinson's had been in Florida for over a year now, but it was their first visit. They’d been counting down with a special plaque on the fridge, and yesterday, the night before, excitement had been at fever pitch.

“Come on, hurry up!” Daisy was tugging Lottie along as she yelled behind her, Jay and Louis rolling their eyes as they walked up. Jay fiddled in her bag and pulled out their passes, handing them over as the security guards swiped them through. They didn't have to queue for long for a bag check, and someone did a quick check of the pushchairs, nodding them through.

“Oh my god,” Louis breathed as he walked inside, the sheer scale of the place blowing his mind. Everywhere he turned were smiling faces, excited children pulling their parents around, and people grinning for photos. “What’s first then?”

They all stood in a huddle, and Jay produced a map that she’d grabbed near the entrance, opening it up to reveal just how vast the park was.

“Well, we wanted to get Magic Bands, make it easier for getting on the rides and things,” Lottie reminded them, and Jay nodded. “Then we should get in early for the Mickey and Minnie meets so we don’t miss them.”

“Sounds good,” Louis nodded, looking at the map, wondering which rides, if any, he’d get a chance to go on. “I can take the kids to the shop and get the Magic Bands if you want, then we can sort out the passes to see the characters?”

“Mickey, please, Lou!” Phoebe said, a big grin on her face. “I want a pink band, though!”

“Well, I want yellow,” Daisy retorted, hands on her hips. They carried on bickering as they left Jay and the twins in the shade, Louis and Lottie trying to rein them in as they browsed the shop, eventually finding the display of bands. They all chose, and together with their tickets, headed to the desk, where Louis paid the ridiculous amount of money for the items, getting them linked to their tickets while they were at it. He’d chosen a blue band for himself, and quickly affixed it to the belt loop on his shorts, not wanting it on his wrist just yet, whereas his younger sisters all wore them proudly.

“Looking good. Let’s go and find Mum, okay? What do you say, girls?”

“Thank you!” They all chimed to the smiley lady behind the desk, and Louis followed them outside. Jay was waiting, and Louis grabbed the pushchair again, following Lottie who seemed to have a good idea of where she was heading. Before he knew it, Louis and the girls had joined a queue to meet Mickey Mouse, waiting patiently in the air-conditioned corridors as more people went in, having their photos taken.

“You excited?” He asked, and the girls all nodded, autograph books clutched in their hands, ready to be written in for the first time. He couldn’t deny he was a bit eager over this too, and would definitely be getting in the photo himself, although it wouldn’t see the light of day aside from his phone. The door opened, and someone in a Disney uniform ushered them in. The twins hung back, clearly shy, so Louis took over, marching over to Mickey and shaking his hand, laughing as he was pulled into a hug with the character.

“Hey Mickey, my sisters wanted to meet you. Come on girls, come and say hi!”

At seeing their brother do so, the twins and Lottie followed, all hugging Mickey and chatting away as the other workers directed the questions, keeping conversation flowing. Louis admired what a sleek operation it was, and slipped into the photo as someone scanned Daisy’s Magic Band, ensuring they’d all get the photo later on. A few photos later, they hurried out into the gift shop, where Louis handed over twenty dollars of his own money to each of his sisters, letting them choose something for themselves.

While they did that, he stayed in the doorway, leaning against the wall and just observing as they all decided on something to buy. Lottie chose a pretty printed scarf, folding it gently before she tucked it in her bag, and the younger girls picked stuffed Mickeys and Minnies, cuddling them as they ran out of the shop towards Jay, who was fanning herself, sipping on a bottle of water. Louis peered down into the pushchair and smiled at his sleeping brother, tugging his little t-shirt down to cover his belly.

“Oh, they’re lovely! Where did you get the money for those?”

“Lou gave us some,” Phoebe grinned, and Jay smiled softly at her oldest son, gratitude in her eyes. She reached and took his hand, squeezing gently as she got to her feet. Sometimes, when he saw her like this, Louis realised his Mum was getting older, that she didn't have the stamina she used to, and it reminded him why he came on these family trips, how much he loved to help her out. It had been just the two of them for so long, but Louis wouldn’t change their family for the world.

“I managed to get us a Fast Pass for twenty minutes for Peter Pan’s Flight,” Lottie piped up, and Louis rolled his eyes, knowing he’d be roped into going on that one. They nodded and the family walked off together, stopping on Main Street to have a photo taken with the backdrop of the infamous Cinderella castle. Louis also snapped one on his phone, sending it to Dan with a smiley emoji, sure his stepdad would love to see it.

The closer they got to the castle, the bigger it seemed, and it was daunting to be there, in the presence of something so famous. It made Louis feel small, like he was just a tiny part of all of this, and he smiled, looking at the awe on the faces of his sisters and mum. Music was being played through speakers dotted around, and the sun was hot on his skin, despite the early hour of the day. When they stopped for Lottie to go to the loo, he fished a baseball cap out of his bag and put it on his head, looking like a tourist now but really not caring.

The ride was a lot of fun, and Louis sat next to Phoebe, holding her hand as they whizzed around, laughing and smiling like they hadn’t in a while. He felt ridiculously free out here, enjoying being himself and letting go a bit of the fact he was a twenty five year old man, just becoming like the teenager he was just a few years ago. After, they skipped off, finding Jay again. They did another few character meets, Louis choosing to sit outside with Lottie and the babies so Jay could experience some of the magic with her daughters, keen she wouldn’t miss out on everything. In a way, Louis wished Dan was here to help out so they could all have fun, but that was by the by.

“Lunch anyone?” Jay asked as they came out of the meet with Tinkerbell, glancing at her watch. Louis’ tummy rumbled and he nodded, pulling out a map to see where they could eat. He pointed out a nearby restaurant, and they walked together, arriving and grabbing a seat. It was a little early for lunch but that meant there were plenty of free tables, and Louis parked one pushchair next to his own seat, while Jay had the other. She went up to order with Lottie, and Louis pulled Ernest out of his buggy, giving him a hug for a moment as he’d just woken up and looked a little hot and bothered thanks to the Floridian temperatures.

“You’re alright, Lou’s here,” he muttered, rocking him softly as he watched Jay and Lottie weave their way back to the table, trays piled high with lots of portions of burgers and chips so there would be no fights over who had what. Louis ate one handed, keeping hold of Ernest despite Jay’s protestations, and slurped on his coke, relishing the cool liquid trickling down his throat, cooling him down from the inside.

Lottie was on her phone as always, probably posting some of the days photos to Instagram or Facebook, but when she snorted, Louis looked up, frowning at her. Her cheeks were red and she was giggling, and Louis suddenly felt suspicious about how she was looking at him.

“Louis, I’m taking the girls to the loo, you alright here for a moment?”

“Yeah, sure.” He waved her off, and moved chairs into the one opposite his sister, kicking her ankle gently. “Oi, what are you looking at?”

“Uh…” she hesitated, and before she could react, Louis had snatched the phone out of her hand, a bit shocked to see himself on the screen. He’d also noticed that it wasn’t Lottie’s account that had posted the picture, and he clicked on it, trying to work out why he was on Instagram. It had clearly been taken today because it was the outfit he had on, and he was pushing Ernest in the buggy.

  


“Lottie, what the fuck is this?” Louis cursed, staring across at his sister. “What the hell is this account? Dilfs at Disney World?”

“Surely I don’t need to explain to my twenty five year old brother what a dilf is…”

“No, Lottie, you don’t, but why the fuck am I on there?  I’m not even a bloody dad!”

“Well, the guy that runs it clearly doesn’t know that. Anyway, what’s your problem? I’m sure it’s flattering to your ego this guy thinks you’re worth posting about.”

Louis clicked off Instagram, more than a bit pissed off by now. It said something in this day and age that you couldn’t even go to Disney World with your family without being snapped and posted online by some creep who stalked men with pushchairs and added their photos to his weird Instagram account.

“No, I don’t like it.”

There was silence for a few minutes, and when Jay returned with the girls, she must have sensed an atmosphere as she asked what was wrong, both of them saying nothing and returning to their rapidly cooling chips.

After a few minutes, his phone vibrated in his pocket and his heart sank when he saw he’d been tagged in an Instagram post. Bloody Lottie. If she’d tagged him in something, he wasn’t going to be happy. He clicked on the notification and brought up the picture, somehow unsurprised to see it was another photo of himself, taken from a different angle this time.

“Oh fucking hell, I’m on there again! Why the hell did you tag me, Lottie, now this nutjob knows who I am!”

Lottie giggled and picked up her own phone, cheeks slightly red now. Louis glared at her, shaking his head as he watched her long nailed fingers tapping away at her screen, probably saying something wildly inappropriate again.

“Who runs this fucking account?”

“Uh…” Lottie paused for a moment before she nodded. “Says on their profile thingy it’s someone called Harry?”

“Yeah, he’s probably some fat, sweaty fifty-year old perve sitting on his laptop in his hovel somewhere letching after hot young guys he can never have,” Louis spat out, furiously replying to the comments on the latest photo of him some stranger had taken. He was just grateful that you couldn’t see Ernest’s face in it, if he was honest.

“Are you going to tell him that’s your brother, not your kid?” Lottie asked, and Louis shrugged, a slight smirk on his face now. “What are you up to, Lou?”

“I might have a bit of fun with this…” Louis said, shoving his phone in the back pocket of his shorts then rubbing his hands together gleefully. “Don’t you dare spoil it, not yet, okay?”

“Fine. But don’t be mean, yeah?”

“I’m making no such promise, Charlotte,” Louis replied quickly, smiling angelically at his sister.

*****

“Go to sleep, or Mum might change her mind about the other parks,” Louis warned, flicking off the main light in Daisy and Phoebe’s room. Despite the fact the house was big enough for them all to have a bedroom of their own, Daisy and Phoebe had wanted to share, and Jay didn't see the point in splitting them up and causing upset when she didn't need to. “Now, be good and sleep, okay? Love you both, see you in the morning.”

“Night Louis, thanks for today, it was so much fun!”

“Yeah, I loved Magic Kingdom, I hope we can see the fireworks one night. I watched them a bit on YouTube and they looked so cool!”

“Well, maybe I’ll talk to Mum about that if you do as you’re told and sleep right now. I was really proud of you both today, how well you behaved for me and Mum. Goodnight, girls.” He blew a kiss to them both before he stepped out of the room, feeling utterly exhausted. He wasn’t sure how the girls still had so much energy after a busy day, but he was beat and just wanted to go to sleep. This was definitely more tiring than being at work all day, without a doubt.

He walked through to the living room and saw Lottie splayed out on the sofa, tapping away at her phone, Airpods shoved in her ears as she tapped her feet to an inaudible beat. Louis smiled, and looked over to the other sofa where his mum was nursing his baby sister, looking serene and at peace. He hovered for a moment, not wanting to startle her but he knew she’d seen him when she looked up and smiled, looking tired herself.

“You alright? Want a drink or anything?”

“Water would be good, love, thanks,” Jay whispered, trying not to disturb the hungry baby in her arms. Louis nodded and went to the kitchen, using the water dispenser on the huge American style fridge freezer to get three glasses of water, getting them settled in his hands before he put them on the table, each of them taking one and having a grateful sip. “Good day, huh? I’m exhausted though, can’t believe we’ve still got all the other parks to do. You’re so lovely tagging along with us, using up your holiday.”

“Please stop thanking me, Mum. It’s my family, you know I love hanging out with you guys, and there’s no way you could do this alone.” He watched as Jay detached the baby from her chest, covering herself up before she started winding Doris gently, looking on fondly at her little ginger hair and full lips, neither of which Louis possessed. “She’s so gorgeous.”

As if on cue, a loud wail rang out through the house and Louis stood up, ready to pick up his brother where he’d clearly woken himself up despite only being put down a short while ago.

“Oh Louis, you’re an angel,” Jay said, holding Doris close, a light blanket draped over them both now.

“I know.” Louis grinned and headed for the babies bedroom, walking in to find a red-faced Ernest on his back, little fists waving in the air as he screamed for some attention. “Alright, alright, little lovely, what’s up, huh?!”

He picked up the baby with practiced ease from years of experience and cradled him to his chest, the cries immediately starting to subside as Ernest nuzzled against him, his tiny fist against Louis’ chest. Louis walked through to the living room, rubbing Ernest’s back gently to soothe him and laid down on the sofa opposite where his mum was now burping a sleepy looking Doris. Ernest was quiet now and Jay smiled at her two sons, leaning to grab her phone, snapping a photo.

“Lemme see?” Louis asked, and his phone pinged as Jay sent the message across. He smiled devilishly at his idea and quickly loaded up Instagram, typing out a post and tagging the account from earlier before he could change his mind. There. That’d show him.

Jay got up and left the room then to put Doris to bed, and Lottie’s eyebrows arched. Louis knew she’d seen what he’d posted, and she took out her earphones, rolling over so she could still look at Louis and Ernest.

“You’re really gonna wind him up over this? Poor guy...”

“Why not?” Louis shrugged, thinking he was quite funny if he was honest. “It’s just a laugh, Lots.”

“Louis…”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry. For tagging you earlier, I mean. I didn't mean to upset you or anything. I just… I thought it was funny, like, a bit of harmless fun, you know?”

Louis sighed, carefully sitting up, his baby brother still cradled in his arms. “It is, I guess. I mean, it’s weird people are taking photos of men and their kids around Disney World and sending them to this Harry bloke, but not a lot I can do about it now it’s out there. If Ernie’s face was in it, I’d have an issue, but he isn’t, so I’ll let it go. I might have some fun with it for now, anyway.”

“Okay.”

“Lots, I’m not angry, okay? If I was, I’d have asked you to delete the tag. Oh, and while you’re glued to your phone, send me some of those pictures you took today please? I didn't take many and you were on your phone all bloody day.”

Lottie just rolled her eyes and nodded, and Louis watched the notifications from her pour in on his phone screen. He smiled and closed his eyes, Ernest sleeping soundly against his chest. One day at Disney had totally wiped him out. How was he going to manage the next five?

******

The following day saw the family arriving at Epcot. They were a little later than they were before due to the fact Louis had overslept, but Jay hadn’t been angry. She’d insisted the younger children let their brother sleep, but once he realised the delay was due to him, he’d quickly got dressed and helped load the car, taking over the driving this time. It looked like it was going to be another scorcher, and Louis just hoped he wouldn’t get burnt.

As they walked around Epcot, pushing their way through the thick crowds, Louis’ paranoia was at fever pitch. Every time he saw anyone with an iPhone out in their hand and vaguely pointed in his direction, his heart skipped a beat and he turned away, hiding his face, determined not to appear on that strange page again. He flinched when someone pointed their phone at him, but he realised there was a little girl just behind him waving eagerly at Pluto who was being escorted through. With a quick smile, he stepped out of the way, the parent on the other side of the device giving him a grateful smile.

The thought of appearing on this DILFS at Disney World page again made him feel a bit strange. While he hadn’t been lying to Lottie last night when he said he didn't mind being on there, it still felt wrong, especially knowing it was under false pretences. He might have had a bit of fun with it and this odd Harry person last night but enough was enough. It all felt a bit strange in the cold light of day, and Louis was keen not to have a repeat. He kept his cap pulled down, and focused on his family, watching their faces light up with each ride and character meet and greet they got to take part in. As usual, the babies were sleeping through the entire thing, and Louis was enjoying using them as an excuse not to be dragged onto ride after ride, still feeling a bit tired from yesterdays adventures.

“Lou, I’m going to take Daisy and Phoebe for the meet and greet with Baymax, they’ve got their fast passes for it in ten minutes. Are you alright to wait here with the twins?”

Jay looked up, a little harassed as the girls bickered with each other at her side, and he sent them a warning glance. They stopped, knowing that when Louis had that look, it meant trouble if they didn't give it up and behave.

“Course. I’ll find some shade, Lottie can take Doris with me. Have fun kiddos, say hi to Baymax for me! Be good, okay?”

“We will, promise, Lou!”

The girls waved and skipped off holding hands, Jay in their wake fanning herself with one of the park maps. It was a much warmer day today in the glare of the midday sun, and Louis could feel sweat trickling down his spine under his t-shirt, making him feel a bit disgusting. He was glad Jay had decided to use the individual pushchairs today rather than the too cumbersome double one they usually used, and he got to his feet as Lottie walked back from where she’d left him to go to the loo.

“Shall we go and find somewhere cooler to sit? The babies probably need some water by now.”

Lottie nodded and followed Louis as they walked just across from where Jay and the girls had headed inside, probably basking in the air conditioned room while Louis sweated his arse off on a little bench that wasn’t very comfortable. He picked up Ernest from his pram and sat him on thigh, tugging down his little sunhat as Lottie grabbed one of the bottles of water, passing it to Louis who smiled as his brother suckled eagerly at the teat. Louis’ heart flooded with love at the sight of the little boy who was so reliant on him for everything at the moment, and he saw a couple of girls stood across from them smiling at him, and he returned it quickly, knowing they meant no harm.

“These two are so much easier than Daisy and Phoebe were,” Lottie mused as she pulled funny faces at Doris, making her laugh, the little girl not as keen on drinking water as her brother was. “All those two ever did was scream.”

“Don’t remind me,” Louis said with a roll of his eyes. It felt like years since Phoebe and Doris had been babies, arriving in Louis’ life when he had just become a teenager but he’d taken to the role of big brother like a duck to water, relishing the time around the twins, helping his Mum out however he could. He bounced Ernest on his knee when he was done drinking, ignoring the incessant pinging of his phone until it annoyed him too much to ignore any longer. He shuffled the baby on his lap so he could wriggle his phone from his pocket, mouth going dry as he saw it was another notification from the DILFS at Disney World page. He’d been tagged in another photo.

“Fuck…”

“Oi, don’t curse in front of these two. If their first words are fuck or shit, Mum will have your head.”

Louis ignored her, despite knowing she was entirely right, instead focusing on the slowly loading Instagram app. The park’s wifi was shit, so Louis flicked it off and over to his data, the page displaying much more quickly now. His heart was racing as he saw himself displayed on the screen, a photo that can only have been taken within the past fifteen minutes or so.

“I’m getting pissed off with this now…”  he murmured, tilting his phone so Lottie could see. He’d made it onto the page again, and Louis looked around, wondering if this Harry person was purposely stalking him. There was no one except a miserable looking security guard, a few other Park employees and some families, no one who looked like they would give Louis a second glance. He certainly couldn’t see anyone who might have taken a photo of him. He gently set Ernest back into his pushchair and strapped him in, rocking it with his foot as he started to reply.

“Oh god, what are you doing?”

Lottie leaned over, trying to work out what Louis was doing but it was too late. He’d sent the message now, but before he could even log out, a notification appeared telling him there was a reply. He opened the thread and let Lottie look over his shoulder as proceeded to read and then reply to it, a scowl on his face still. The exchange went on for a few more minutes until Louis got angry at the last message, threatening to throw his phone on the floor before Lottie snatched it away, tucking it in her bag.

“Chill out. It’s just a bit of fun, Lou. It’s all harmless, yeah?”

“S’alright for you to say, it’s not your face on there!”

“Even if it was, what’s the issue? There’s nothing majorly identifying, Louis. He’s just saying you’re a good looking guy. The only thing I can see wrong with it is that he’s still assuming you’re a dad. Why don’t you set him straight?”

“I suppose I could- hey girls! Oh wow, you got his autograph!”

“He was huge, Lou!” Daisy shouted, jumping up and down in front of him while Phoebe showed Lottie her own book, pointing out where Baymax had creased the corner of the page. Louis grinned and listened intently as Daisy waffled on beside him, telling Louis they’d had lots of photos taken, promising to show their brother later on when they got home. Jay then proclaimed it to be lunchtime, and they headed through the park to find some lunch. The babies were asleep again, and Jay took control of Doris’ pushchair as Louis kept hold of Ernest’s, forgetting his online spat for a while, lost in the fun of his family again. Louis put this mysterious Harry and his weird Instagram account to the back of his mind, deciding it wasn’t worth getting in a tizzy about. He was sure that would be the end of it.

Later that night, after helping Jay bath the babies, Louis started seeking out his sister. He was sure she must be in her room, and his feet walked on the cool tiles through the house, knocking nervously on her open door.

“Lots? Can I ask you something?”

Louis watched as she looked up to the doorway where Louis was stood, closing the magazine that she was reading, putting it on the floor before she patted the end of her bed. Louis walked in and sat down, crossing his legs and shuffling back to lean against the wall, gaze in his lap.

“What’s up, bro?”

“Uh…” Louis scratched his neck while he’d caught the sun earlier, irritating the skin. “Was I, uh, a bit out of order earlier? On that instagram thing, I mean?”

Lottie’s arched eyebrow told Louis everything he needed to know, and he slipped his phone out, pulling up the photo Phoebe had taken of him and Ernest half an hour ago when Louis had been getting his brother ready for bed.

“What are you gonna do?”

“Apologise,” Louis said with a shrug. He wasn’t sure why the thought of upsetting the stranger behind an anonymous account had upset him so much, but it had. He knew the guy was probably just doing it for a laugh, and he’d been a bit rude. He tapped out a message to accompany the picture, letting Lottie read before she nodded her approval, and he quickly posted it before he could think any better of it.

He left the unlocked phone by his side as Lottie showed him some of the photos that were stored on their Memory Maker bracelets from earlier that day, the pair of them grinning at Phoebe and Daisy struggling to wrap their arms around Baymax’s girth, before smiling at a family meet and greet photo with them all, Mickey and Minnie. They all looked so happy, and Louis felt ridiculously fond for a minute.

“Louis…” Lottie nodded down towards the now lit-up phone screen, and Louis picked it up, nervously licking his lips as he read the response, laughing despite himself. Harry was being cheeky with him, but it all seemed very harmless. He felt a bit better about everything, but looked up to his sister anyway, wanting to put her mind at ease. “All okay?”

“Yeah. He’s quite funny.” He focused back on the screen and quickly replied, smiling as he sent it. As the message appeared on screen, Louis wondered curiously for a moment about the man behind the account, why he was thirsting over dads visiting Disney World with their kids, what he got out of this apart from some funny banter with strangers. Was he young? Old? In a relationship and trying to entertain himself while his wife or husband was out at work? Was he a spotty teenager thinking he was clever? Louis didn't know, and he knew he realistically had no chance at finding out. He had to take it all at face value, and just go along with the banter. “No harm done, I suppose.”

Lottie surprised Louis then by pecking his cheek, giving him a shy smile afterwards.

“You’re a good one, Lou. I’m so glad you decided to make the move out here with us.” She rested against his side, smiling as Louis flung his arm around her shoulder holding him close. “We’d have missed you if you’d have stayed in Donny.”

Louis had been shocked when Jay had explained that she and Dan were moving to America just a year after they’d gotten married. Jay had made it clear that the girls and Louis were all invited to go with them, Lottie choosing to make the move rather than stay in the U.K. with her dad, but Louis had been a little more apprehensive. His friends, his job, his _life_ was in the U.K., and the thought of leaving that all behind at the age of twenty three was daunting. Still, the thought of living without seeing his Mum and sisters every day was worse, and Louis had only taken a day to make the decision to go with them, making Jay cry when he told her.

“Nowhere else I’d rather be. You guys needed me, and I couldn’t be half a world apart from all of you. I’d miss you all too much. Love you, little sis.”

“Love you too,” Lottie said, patting Louis’ thigh before she sat up. “I fancy a milkshake. Wanna drive me to McDonald’s for one? I know it’s late, but...”

“Oh, go on then,” Louis grinned back, knowing his siblings had him wrapped around his little finger. “Might even treat you to a cheeseburger if you’re lucky!”

*****

It was three days later that Louis, Jay, and the other kids went back to Disney World. There’d been a few days of heavy storms, so they’d stayed inside, watching Disney movies, swimming in the pool that was thankfully covered, and just enjoying a bit of a rest. Louis wasn’t sure how the children had the energy to be on their feet all day and want more and more, but he was certainly feeling it.

The other good thing was that Louis had spent one of those days hanging out with his friends, who were between jobs. He’d headed off to the local pool hall, playing a few games before they’d gone to a bar, hanging out and eating crap while they talked about nothing. Louis had been craving some adult time, and he appreciated that his Mum knew him well enough to suggest it. Still, he’d made sure she had everything she needed for the day before he’d headed out in his truck, telling her to call if she needed him. She hadn’t called all day, but that hadn’t stopped Louis from checking in with her every few hours, making sure all was well. Whenever Dan was away with work, in Dubai this time, he always felt the need to step up, to be the male figure of responsibility in the house, and it wasn’t a role he took on lightly.

Now, they were sat on the monorail on the way in to the park, folded buggies at their feet while Lottie held Ernest and Jay held Doris, the babies babbling away as they zoomed through the car park towards Disney’s Hollywood Studios. There was a gentle breeze blowing through that Louis appreciated, and he tugged his hat down a bit further on his head, his hair a bit of a mess underneath it.

“You alright?” Louis asked his mum who was sat quietly, staring out to the sky. She startled and nodded, taking her eldest son’s hand for a moment. “Something up?”

“No, Lou, just tired. It’s a lot now I’m getting older-”

“You’re not old,” Louis interrupted, glancing around at some of the parents who were definitely much older than Jay was. His Mum had been a teenager when she’d had Louis, so they’d always been close, best friends as well as mother and son, so when she’d married and decided to move the family out to Florida to live, it had only taken just a few days deliberation before he’d said yes to joining them, the thought of leaving his mum or sisters behind unfathomable. “Let me help you more, yeah?”

“You’re such a good son,” Jay said quietly, squeezing his hand for a moment. “Are you happy, Lou?”

Louis frowned, wondering what was wrong, why Jay was suddenly asking these questions. “Yeah, yeah I am. I love being here with you guys. Stop worrying about me, yeah? I’m big enough and ugly enough to take care of myself…”

“Not what your little Instagram boyfriend thinks…” Lottie teased, and Louis scowled at her, Jay’s eyes widening at the prospect of Louis having a boyfriend, the first since they’d moved to America a year ago.

“Shut up, Lottie. He’s not my boyfriend, he’s a bloody stranger hiding behind a weird account.” For some reason, speaking about Harry like this felt a little strange, like he was betraying him somehow, and Louis decided to change the subject before Jay could question him. “Oh look, Pheebs, a hot air balloon!”

They all leaned out of the monorail enough to stare at the balloon floating across the sky, and as the monorail came to a stop, Louis let the family out ahead of him, bending down to pick up a pushchair in each hand before he stepped off, setting one up and letting Jay put Doris inside as he set up the other next to it.

“Don’t think we’re not talking about this mystery man later, Louis..” Jay muttered, clipping Doris in and slotting a dummy between her lips.

“Nothing to talk about,” Louis replied, pushing his sunglasses on and grasping the handles of the pushchair as he headed for the entrance. It already felt like it was going to be a long day.

Just a few hours later, Louis was shovelling chips into his mouth at a rate of knots while Jay stood up, taking the girls to the toilet having all finished their snacks. Louis was hoovering up any leftovers, rationalising that all the walking he’d done around the park that morning would have probably burnt off the extra calories. Plus, the amount of money they’d cost meant Louis couldn’t bear the thought of just binning them.

“Your boyfriend’s posting about you again,” Lottie said, chewing gum and fiddling with her hair. Louis snatched up his phone and opened Instagram, biting back a smile as he saw the DILFs at Disney World account had not only posted his picture, but tagged him in the main picture this time. Instead of feeling angry, Louis felt a small swoop in his belly and replied to the message, unsurprised to see Harry replying within a matter of seconds. He knew he was being cheekier than normal, teasing this Harry even, but he couldn’t seem to help himself. The replies he was getting back told him Harry didn't mind, and the banter went back and forth until Jay came back to the table, and Louis reluctantly put the phone away again.

“Who are you texting?” Jay asked, settling Ernest back into his pushchair. “Are you seeing someone, love?”

It was an innocent enough question, but suddenly Louis felt a bit silly about the whole thing, flirting with a stranger on an app and putting himself out there like that.

“No! God, it’s just someone on Instagram, okay?”

Louis cringed when he realised he’d snapped at his mother, who pressed her lips together, turning to rifle needlessly through the baby bag hanging off the back of the pushchair. Louis felt guilty, and got up, walking around the table to crouch next to her, pulling into a hug. Her perfume was the same one she’d worn for years, since he was little and the scent was comforting. He stayed there for a moment, blocking out the din of diner around him before he pulled back, holding her hand.

“I’m sorry. I didn't mean to snap. But he’s not my boyfriend, I promise. You know I’d tell you if I met someone. It’s just a bit of banter online, that’s all.”

“Alright, sweetheart. I don’t mean to pry, I just… I want you to be happy, Lou. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t have a life because of us lot.”

“I don’t think that, Mum, not at all. I’m always happy when I’m with you guys. I love this, being able to help you out and stuff while Dan’s away. Please stop worrying about me, okay? I’m a big boy.”

Jay smiled and nodded, tugging Louis into another hug for a moment before she let him go, patting his shoulder quickly. They gathered together all of their belongings, and Phoebe and Daisy cleared the trays, taking the rubbish to dump it in the bin before they walked out. The sun was beating down, and Louis adjusted the umbrella on Doris’ pushchair, making sure her fair skin was covered as Daisy and Phoebe fought about which ride they wanted to go on next.

“Well, don’t forget the show we’ve got to see, that’s at four, so it has to be something nearby that won’t have us running back across the park to make it in time.” The twins nodded and spread out the map on the floor, negotiating with each other as Louis quickly checked his phone, a little disappointed to see there was no response to his last message. For a moment, he wondered if he’d taken it too far, been a bit too obvious, but he quickly pushed that away, knowing the messages he’d gotten back were just as flirty as the ones he’d sent. He looked down, snapping himself out of his daze as someone tapped on his arm, and he looked into the eyes of Daisy.

“Lou, Pheebs doesn’t want to come on the Toy Story Mania ride with me. Will, uh, will you go on with me? Please?”

“Course, love,” Louis grinned, ruffling her hair with his hand, pushing thoughts of Harry and Instagram away again. “Any excuse to go on a ride, you know me.”

“Best brother EVER!” Daisy said, hugging Louis tightly around the waist. “Come on then, let’s go!”

*****

“Fucking shut up,” Louis muttered, still half asleep as he stuck his arm out of the duvet, fumbling to switch off the irritating alarm blaring out of the device to wake him up. He winced as he managed to knock it off the side to the floor beneath, but he rolled over, tucking his head back under the blankets, worn out from their long day at the park yesterday. The house was silent so Louis assumed everyone else was asleep, and let sleep take him away once more.

He stirred only an hour later when the wailing of Ernest and Doris stirred him. He threw the covers off, knowing the cold chill of air conditioning would wake him, and he hurried down the hallway in just his boxers, determined to give Jay a lie in for once. He scooped up a baby in each arm, jostling them gently to keep them quiet before he escaped to the other side of the house so Jay wouldn’t hear the crying.

He laid them down on their mats on the floor while he went to the kitchen, grabbing their bottles and milk and putting it in the warmer, flicking it on and going back to them, laughing at how Doris was desperately trying to crawl over to her brother, batting her fists on the colourful surface underneath her body. Louis smiled and sat her up, supporting her a bit as he watched Ernest kick his little feet, heart full of fond for his siblings.

When the warmer beeped, Louis laid Doris back down and came back, shaking both bottles. He was just debating which of his siblings to feed first when a sleepy looking Lottie walked in, her hair piled in a messy bun on top of her head. Louis smiled as she reached and took the other bottle, scooping Ernest off the floor and into her lap. They fed their baby brother and sister quietly for a few minutes until Lottie spoke.

“You’re a bit quiet.”

“I’m fine. You know I’m not a morning person.”

Lottie chuckled lowly, knowing her brother was right. “You still up for the water park today? The weather says it’s going to be nice, I fancy a swim. I know we have the pool here, but the rides look really sick, and I think Phoebe and Daisy would enjoy it.”

Louis sighed, feeling weary deep in his bones but he nodded, knowing there was no way Jay would even contemplate going without him. The older twins were a handful on their own, and they’d want to swim which meant Louis would have to be in the water with them. “Yeah, you know I am. I’ve only got a couple more days off, so we need to squeeze everything in before then. All the big stuff, anyway.”

Lottie nodded knowingly. She might only be sixteen but she was wise beyond her years, and Louis was immensely proud of her. Lottie told Louis about some of the rides she’d planned to go on, and that she was determined to top up her tan, making Louis roll his eyes. Secretly, though, he was pleased she was going to be a teenager without responsibilities for just one afternoon. It was definitely what she deserved.

Later that afternoon, Louis was sweaty and caked in sun cream but having a lot of fun at Typhoon Lagoon. They’d ended up tossing a coin to pick the park, and Daisy had cheered loudly when her choice had won. Phoebe had barely sulked for a minute, too excited to get to the park to be miserable, and they’d loaded themselves into the car while Lottie and Louis took the car seats, putting the babies in as Jay double checked she had everything they needed for a day at the water park. They’d managed to park near the entrance, and Louis had sat with the babies in the shade while Jay covered the girls in sun cream before letting them go off, confident enough in their swimming and Lottie that they’d be okay in the shallow pool for a bit before Louis joined them.

“Wanna put your toes in the water?” Louis asked Ernest, who was squealing happily, clutching Louis’ t-shirt in his fist. Louis carefully bent down in his swim shorts and white t-shirt, trying not to get sunburnt again, and carefully extracted his hat from Ernest’s iron-grip, sitting the baby on his leg. He ran his fingers through the water of the baby pool, pleased it was pleasantly warm, and he lifted up Ernest under his arms and lowered him so the tips of his toes were in the water. Ernest kicked happily, a baby who had always loved a bath anyway, and Louis laughed as water droplets hit him. “You like that?”

Ernest babbled to himself again, and Louis kept lifting and dipping the baby back in and out of the water, catching the eyes of a few parents around who were smiling at them softly. He looked out over to where Jay was sat, Doris asleep under a parasol, wearing only her nappy as the day was so warm. Ernest hadn’t been as sleepy as his sister, and Lottie had taken the older twins to queue for a ride while Louis said he’d entertain Ernest for a while, much to Jay’s relief.

He picked up the boy, holding him against his chest for a moment as he stared at the different families around, smiling at how they all varied. There were single parents, parents with just one child, parents with a brood of children. There were couples, older people sat reading quietly in the sunshine, grandparents and grandchildren. Louis knew some people judged his family, but right there, in what was self-proclaimed to be the happiest place on earth, Louis felt like they fitted in.

After a little while more of dunking Ernest, even getting him in down to his tummy until he’d started crying and grabbing desperately for Louis, they made their way back to where Jay was sat in the shade. She handed Louis a water bottle, and he downed almost the entire thing before he faced his brother again, feeding him the teat of his own bottle of water. Ernest suckled hungrily, one of his little fists wrapped around his big brother’s finger as he drank, nearly finishing the bottle.

“He looked like he enjoyed that,” Jay said with a smile, reaching out for her son, who smiled at his mum, clenching a hand around her hair. “Go on, you go and have some fun for a while.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure, Louis. Go and be a big kid for once. I can cope with these two for a while.” Louis leaned in and kissed her cheek before he stood up, peeling off his t-shirt, exposing his torso. He wondered if he’d be photographed here, half naked and more exposed than when he was normally out and about. He didn't have a bad body, he knew that much. He was fairly toned, with a little paunch around his belly button he couldn’t get rid of no matter how many sit ups he did, but somehow, he didn't mind. With a shrug, he hurried over to the edge of the wave pool where he could see Phoebe, Daisy and Lottie dunking each other. He winked as Daisy caught his eye, and she grinned as he hopped up onto Lottie’s back, tackling her into the water with a big splash, soaking a group of nearby adults.

Louis grinned sheepishly at them when he resurfaced, pushing his hair out of his face, ruining the quiff he’d just put in place when he’d sat with his mum. Lottie was coughing and spluttering next to him, and just as Louis turned to face her, she pushed at the water, sending a small wave splashing into his face. He coughed too, brushing the water from his eyes as he poked his tongue out at his sister.

“What the hell, Louis? Bloody knob…”

“Oi, language, Charlotte,” Louis chided, although he knew Lottie wasn’t taking him at all seriously.

“Sod off with your language,” she laughed back, kicking out at his ankle under the water. He squealed and ran away as quickly as he could against the water which was pushing him back with every step. “Get your arse back here, Tomlinson!”

*********

As he’d expected, another photo of Louis had appeared on the DILFs page later that day, thankfully after they’d left the park and were at home. Louis was laid out on the sofa, some American football game playing on the TV quietly to block out the silence when the notification came through. He picked up his phone and rolled his eyes at the picture. He wasn’t smiling, which was unfortunate as Louis felt he looked better when he smiled, but he couldn’t deny Ernest looked ridiculously cute in his arms like that.

He laughed loudly when he saw Harry’s comment, and flicked into the comments, surprised to see Lottie had beaten him to it and was already bantering easily with Harry. He smirked as their messages just got funnier, and had to jump in when Harry suggested to Lottie she send him some more pictures.

 

Louis smiled softly at his phone as he wrote out the last reply, only stilling when he realised it was the first time he’d actually called Harry by his name. He wondered if that might be overstepping, but it had felt right somehow, amongst the banter between his sister and the stranger, to use a familiar moniker for the man. He saw his battery was only at five percent so he flicked off the television and tiptoed through to his bedroom, taking the charger wire from the floor, slotting it into the base of the phone while he settled back against the pillows, pulling off all his clothes until he was laid out in only his boxers.

The rest of the house was asleep but Louis couldn’t switch off, his mind a whirl of thoughts. Everything from work to Harry to his mum were on his mind, and he sat scrolling through Twitter and then Instagram for a while until he noticed a red dot in the corner of the screen, something he hadn’t paid much attention to before. He was sure it hadn’t been there earlier, and curiosity got the better of him, Without thinking, he clicked on it, and what he saw when he opened it shocked him.

He stared at it for a moment, realising this was the first time Harry had initiated any kind of private contact between them, and he bit his lip, wondering what to do. If he did this, he was going to properly talk to Harry alone, without anyone else being witness to it. It felt very different from the public messages they’d shared up to now, and he wrote out a few replies, deleting them before he settled on something simple, pulling the duvet over his legs as he anxiously waited to see if he was going to get anymore messages. The seconds felt like hours between their messages, and as Harry took it down a progressively more flirty route, Louis stilled, thinking maybe he’d gone too far.

 

He stopped and stared at his phone for a minute, trying to find an explanation for Harry’s latest message that wasn’t in any way sexual. He failed, spectacularly. He realised the chances were that they were topless photos of himself swimming earlier in the day with his sisters, and part of him felt grateful for Harry choosing not to post them, giving him a modicum of privacy but still, knowing Harry had seen his body was a lot, even for someone as confident in himself as Louis.

He quickly tapped out a reply, not wanting to make things too awkward between them, and he did his level best to keep it on the straight and narrow. He smiled as Harry avoided the question of Louis not knowing what he looked like, but finished their conversation in a polite manner. Just as he was about turn the app off, Harry replied again. It was just a kissy emoji, but it made Louis feel all warm inside. With a shy smile, he turned off his phone and snuggled under his duvet, putting on a song at low volume before slotting it under his pillow, something he always found helped him to drop off. Harry was flirting with him, there was no doubt about that now. Louis was getting more and more curious about the stranger now, feeling that he wasn’t quite as much of a stranger as he used to be.

There was something, though, niggling in the back of Louis’ mind that he couldn’t shift. That was the fact he was lying. Harry still thought he was a dad, that Ernest was his son. He didn't know Harry, not really. He could walk past him on the street, or at the supermarket, or in Magic Kingdom and be none the wiser. He could cut off all contact, stop messaging him, make it all go away. It would be easy. No, it _should_ be easy. Then why, Louis wondered, could he not bring himself to even contemplate it? He owed Harry nothing. They were barely acquaintances, let alone friends.

Louis, though… he wanted more. And for the life of him, he didn't know why.

*****

*****

“Well, hello, stranger!”

Louis looked up from where he was sat at his desk, grinning at the sight of his friend. He’d known Niall since he’d made the move to Florida with his family, the first person to give the new British boy a chance when he’d started in their office. Louis had been more than grateful to Niall for talking to him, and since then, they’d been good friends, hanging out together outside of work, and Niall had introduced him to a few of his own friends as well.

“Hey mate, how are you doing?” Louis asked, pushing his chair back and standing up, hugging his Irish friend for a moment. When they broke the hug, Louis grabbed his cheeks and squished them between his hands. “Missed this cheeky face.”

“Fuck off,” Niall cursed, pushing Louis away with a big grin on his face. “How was your week with the fam?”

Louis grinned at the wonderful memories he’d spent a week making with his younger siblings and his Mum. Dan had returned from Dubai yesterday, all of the children pleased to see him, and Louis had smiled when Dan had pulled him into a tight hug, thanking him for stepping up and looking out for the family.

“Yeah, it was pretty great, actually,” Louis replied, reaching for his phone. “I mean, I’m absolutely knackered because it was full on, but their faces were worth it. Not that the babies had a clue what was going on, but you know what I mean.”

“Aww look at you with your Mickey ears,” Niall laughed, looking eagerly at the photos Louis was swiping through on his phone. “Not a relaxing week off then?”

“Not really,” Louis shrugged, shoving his phone back into his pocket. “But I don’t mind. Mum couldn’t have done all that on her own, and I wanted the girls and Ernie to have as much fun as they could. Shit, Trent’s on the prowl, better get some work done. Wanna get some lunch together?”

“Sure,” Niall said, clapping a hand down on Louis’ shoulder. “Same as usual?”

“Sounds good to me!”

Louis sat down at his desk and pulled up some of the documents he hadn’t touched in a week. If he was honest, he wasn’t in love with his job. It was a fairly dull data entry job, the first thing he’d applied to when he’d made the move out to Florida. He’d needed a job, and had accepted it. He’d been stuck there ever since and was hoping that soon enough, he’d find something his heart was actually in. Until then, he just did the best he could, and looked forward to the hour’s lunch break he spent with Niall.

By the time lunch time rolled around, Louis had a headache prickling at his forehead. He’d spent the morning either on the phone or working through the things he’d missed due to his week’s holiday, catching up on everything so he wasn’t too far behind. He’d also been bantering with Harry a little bit over DM on Instagram to pass the time, a little surprised by how brazen Harry was in some of his messages. The more the two of them conversed with each other, the more Louis wished he knew a little more about the mystery man on the other side of the conversation. Their banter was easy and uncomplicated, and Louis loved how much of a flirt Harry was, unabashed at complimenting Louis and telling him exactly what on his mind. There were times Louis was tempted to ask Harry more about himself, to find out more personal information but he always cried off, too scared of scaring the other man away to even try.

Louis stepped outside into the cool sunshine and squinted, peering around for Niall, who he soon saw sat at one of the picnic benches on the lawn behind their building, sat under a parasol to shield him from the burning midday sun. Louis meandered over, making a stop at the lunch van that was parked in the car park, grabbing a couple of portions of burgers and chips for the two of them. Niall grabbed his food eagerly as Louis sat down, and unwrapped it, diving in before Louis had had a chance to utter a word.

“So…” Niall began, swallowing his first mouthful of food. “Any gossip for me, then?”

Louis shrugged, chewing quietly on his burger. As much as he wanted to talk to someone about Harry and what was going on there, he was nervous about confessing it to Niall. He didn't want his friend to judge him for perhaps starting to fall for someone he only knew through an app, that could, in reality, be absolutely anyone.

“Come on, I know something’s on your mind. Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’ve been on your phone a lot more than normal this morning as well…”

Louis met Niall’s eyes for a minute, seeing nothing but kindness in them. He decided to take a chance, to trust Niall, and just hoped it wouldn’t come back and bite him on the arse later on.

“Well, I, uh… I’ve sort of met someone?”

Niall’s eyes lit up at that confession, and he even went so far as to put his burger down, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

“Tell me more, young Tommo!”

“I’m two years older than you,” Louis began, rolling his eyes. “But anyway. It’s not exactly… traditional?”

Niall raised an eyebrow at that.

“Mate, I know you’re gay…”

“No, Niall, I didn't- fucking hell.” Louis lifted his butt cheek off the bench enough to pull his phone out of his pocket, setting it on the bench in front of him for a moment. “Have you seen any of my instagram posts lately?”

Niall shook his head, his mouth too full of food to answer. Louis grabbed a chip from his lunch, dunking it in the puddle of ketchup on the side before he ate it, buying him a couple of seconds.

“Okay, well, when I was at Disney last week, I was on this page. This DILFs at Disneyworld page.”

“What the fuck is that?” Niall asked, his brow creasing as he tried to decode the acronym.

“Dilf. Uh… Dad I’d like to fuck. Shit, you need me to pat your back?”

Niall shook his head, cheeks red as he coughed, laughing too hard at what Louis had just confessed. “But you’re not a dad, Lou?”

“I know that, Niall. But this picture was me pushing Ernie around in his pushchair, so not a stupid assumption I suppose. Anyway, you’re getting me off track. So I ended up on this page, the guy running it was quite flirty, saying I was hot and stuff. He posted me a few more times, and we got to talking a bit. Like… a lot, actually.”

“Right…”

“We started privately messaging each other as well. And, um… I think I like him, Ni? He’s really funny, and he’s always flirting with me. But I don’t know if it’s just all a front, like, if he’s who he says he is?”

“Well, show me his picture. I’m good at judging a face.”

Louis blushed at that, chewing on his lip for a moment.

“You have seen his photo, Louis, right?”

Louis shook his head ever so slightly, but Niall didn't miss the gesture.

“Fucking hell, Lou..”

“I know,” Louis groaned, leaning forward and knocking his forehead on the wooden surface it collided with. “I haven’t asked him for a photo yet. I don’t want to scare him off or whatever. I just… I like talking to him. A lot.”

“Show me some of your messages.”

Somewhat reluctantly, Louis picked up his phone and unlocked it, letting Niall open up his instagram, quickly flicking through. Louis ate slowly, trying to gauge Niall’s reactions but he was giving nothing away, his face remaining poker straight as his thumbs moved across the glass screen. Eventually, he set it down, clasping his hands on the table in front of him as Louis looked on, feeling nervous.

“I say go for it,” Niall shrugged, a small smile on his lips at Louis’ shocked reaction. “He seems funny, your sort of guy. Ask him for a photo, ask him to meet you sometime. What have you got to lose?”

“My life, if he’s some sort of psycho killer who picks up naive men on Instagram?”

“Oh come off it, Louis. He runs an Instagram about hot daddies at Disneyworld, for fucks sake. Ask him. If he says no to the photo and you’re getting a bad feeling, block him. Then that’ll be that. But at least you’ll know.”

“You don’t think I’m stupid getting feelings for someone I barely know?”

Niall shook his head, a frown appearing on his face. “Lou, this is the twenty-first century. People meet their significant others online all the time. It’s not unusual. Hell, I even dated someone a few years ago I got to chatting to on Twitter. Turned we only lived a state apart, so we went for it. She was great. Give it a try. I can see you like him.”

“I really do,” Louis confessed, biting back a smile as a notification from Instagram lit up his screen telling him he’d received another private message. Louis quickly read it and replied to Harry promptly, kind of wishing he had a number he could call Harry on and chat to him, wondering what his voice was like. Would he have an accent? Would he speak quickly like Louis, or slowly, each of his words considered? Would he be loud? Quiet?

“That’s him, isn’t it?” Niall asked, and Louis nodded shyly, tapping out a last message before he put his phone down again, determined to give Niall his full attention. “Anyone that puts that smile on your face is definitely worth a try, Lou. Do it for me?”

“Might do,” Louis mused, picking up his burger again, ignoring the fact it was getting rapidly cool. “I was wondering if you wanted to go out one night, actually. Have a few beers, watch a game or something? Feel like I haven’t had a good night out in ages and I could do with one.”

“Why don’t you ask your new man? What’s his name?”

“Harry.”

“Harry. Harry and Louis. Louis and Harry. Sounds like a match made in heaven if you ask me…”

“Fuck _off_!” Louis threw a chip at Niall, laughing when it bounced off his head. “You up for it then?”

“You’re asking me, a bona fide Irish man, if I’m up for a night out drinking with my best mate? I’m ashamed that you even need to ask me twice,” Niall said, pouting, a hand on his heart like he’d been mortally wounded. “Definitely. Friday night?”

“It’s on,” Louis agreed with a nod, biting down on his burger. “Can’t wait.”

*****

*****

“Course I can, don’t worry,” Louis said into the speakerphone of his car, trying to put his Mum at ease. She’d been called to work earlier than planned, and that had meant the twins had been put in their usual daycare. Jay was meant to have finished before Louis had, but a big accident meant the hospital was inundated with patients, and she’d had to stay. Louis had received a panicked phone call about the babies, but Louis quickly put her mind at rest, telling her he’d pick up the twins.

He quickly made a turn, heading to the other side of town where the twins attended their daycare. As much as he didn't mind, he hoped that Dan would be home on time that night. It was finally Friday, and Louis was eager to get out on the town with Niall and have too many drinks, to lose himself and his responsibilities for a while. Things between him and Harry had been hotting up as well, and Louis was keen to talk more about it with Niall, the want and need to meet Harry or at least get a photo of him taking over most of his thoughts.

He parked his car, pleased that the spare seats were still strapped into the back seat of his car as he headed indoors. He put in the pincode for the gates that all parents and carers were given, and waited patiently to be buzzed into the building, sure the babies would be pleased to see him. With a loud buzz, the door opened and Louis stepped inside, heading to the main desk where a young woman sat behind it, a dazzling smile on her face. Louis wished he could just tell her she was wasting her time with him.

“Hiya, I’m here to collect Doris and Ernest Deakin?”

“Okay, are you their parent?”

“No, I’m their brother. I’m Louis Tomlinson. My Mum’s put me on the approved collector’s register. She’s been held up at work so she asked me to take them home.”

The girl behind the desk nodded and tapped at her computer, smiling again when she found the relevant information.

“Yep, that’s all fine. Did you want to come through with me?”

Louis nodded and stepped through the gate, heading for the baby room. The twins seemed to enjoy their time at daycare, and Louis smiled as he saw the amount of babies around. He could see Ernest sleeping but Doris was awake, bashing a little furry teddy on the floor over and over where it was clutched in her little first. Louis made his way over, crouching next to his sister and smiling softly at her, her eyes lighting up when she saw her brother. She screeched and Louis chuckled, picking her up carefully.

“Hello my little princess, how are you?”

Doris replied with another squeal and bashed her hand on Louis’ face, looking surprised at his spiky beard, which made Louis laugh again. He stood up, putting the little girl on his hip as he went over to where Ernest was asleep on his back, plump lips sucking away at an imaginary bottle.

“Do you need a hand with them?”

“I’m good, thanks. Not my first time,” Louis joked, and carefully accepted the baby into his arms from the girl, getting comfortable with his siblings. “Thanks a lot, have a great weekend.”

“You too. They’re lovely kids, you know, Doris and Ernest.”

“Yeah, they’re pretty great,” Louis agreed, heading for the exit. The young girl who worked there buzzed him out of the building, and followed him to the main gate, holding it open as Louis walked out, his siblings in his arms. Ernest was stirring now, no doubt thanks to the sun beating down on him, and Louis smiled gratefully as the girl opened the car door. He set Ernest in his seat before doing the same to Doris, then strapping the pair in safely. “Oh, thanks for bringing that out, I always forget the bag and Mum always tells me off..”

“Not a problem. Bye, Louis.”

“Bye, love.”

Louis set the bag on the passenger seat, and chatted away to the twins as he drove them home, the traffic thankfully fairly light. Once he’d parked on the driveway, he unclipped both car seats from the back seat and carried them indoors, setting Doris down on the floor while he opened the front door, hearing no one else was home. He quickly text Niall warning him he might be late because of the kids, but Niall was of course chilled, telling Louis it wasn’t a problem and to arrive whenever he was ready.

The babies were starting to grizzle now, and Louis grabbed their bottles from the fridge, knowing Jay kept milk she’d pumped in there in case she wasn’t around. He set them in the warmers while he unclipped each baby from their car seats, carrying them over to the playmat in the living room. They laid there together for a moment while Louis fetched the bottles, making sure they were a good temperature before he picked up Ernest, his brother making more fuss than Doris.

“Alright, little man, you’ve got your big brother’s appetite, haven’t you?” Louis mused as he put the teat in the baby’s mouth, watching him suck hungrily. Doris laid quietly on the floor while Louis fed her brother, babbling to herself. Louis jumped when the front door banged open and the twins ran in, calling hi to Louis before they ran to their rooms, music soon blasting from them.

Dan swiftly followed, and smiled at the sight of Louis and Ernest. He picked Doris up from the floor and shook the bottle Louis had left on the side for her, beginning to feed his daughter.

“You’re a star, Louis. Don’t know what we’d do without you,” Dan said quietly, and Louis just smiled, not really needing thanks for looking after his baby brother and sister. “I know you’ve got a night out, so please go and get ready when you’re done with Ernest, I’ll be alright here with this lot.”

“You sure?” Louis asked, removing the now empty bottle and maneuvering Ernest onto his thigh, grabbing a cloth from the side ready to burp his baby brother. Louis did so with ease, having done this countless times in his life, and Dan just nodded, looking perfectly at home with his daughter. “I don’t mind hanging around until Mum gets home…”

“Louis, please. Go and be a normal twenty five year old. Go and get drunk, go and pick up a guy and go home with him. Go and just be you, okay?”

Louis grinned and nodded, standing up still holding Ernest. “Want me to put him down for a nap?”

“If you don’t mind,” Dan said, and Louis headed off to the nursery. He kissed Ernest as he rocked the little boy gently to sleep, laying him on his back and pulling up his blanket over his tiny legs. Before he went to get ready, he went back to the laundry room at the back of the house and pulled out the clean load of washing he knew Jay had put in that morning before they’d all left for work and daycare. He stood and meticulously folded each of the twins’ tiny vests and babygro’s, his mind drifting off to thoughts of Harry again.

They’d been texting all day again, and Louis knew he was getting in deep. He was getting more and more tempted to push for the two of them to meet up, or at least for Harry to exchange a photo of himself so he knew who he was talking to when they exchanged messages. Louis hadn’t had a boyfriend since he’d moved to Florida. He’d been out and had a few fun one night stands that he’d enjoyed, both men knowing exactly where they stood, meaning there were no hard feelings when Louis had left in the early hours, keen not to overstay his welcome. The thought of that with Harry, though, wasn’t one that left Louis with a smile. He was hoping that Harry wouldn’t just want a one night stand, that maybe he’d want something more.

With Harry in his mind again, Louis snapped a photo of the baby clothes and sent it off to Harry, the two exchanging a few messages.

Louis laughed at their easy banter, the pair less afraid to be honest with each other now. Louis left his phone on the side while he stripped off, stepping into a warm shower, needing to get ready. He washed himself thoroughly, taking his time, needing a few minutes peace and quiet. Afterwards, he stepped out, a towel around his waist as he trimmed his beard and coiffed his hair in the mirror, pleased he didn't look too rough.

He wandered through to his bedroom and picked his tightest skinny jeans, realising he wouldn’t mind a little bit of male attention tonight. He also picked a black band t-shirt that he was comfortable in, and splashed on some cologne. He didn't look too shabby, and with a final nod at his reflection, he grabbed his wallet and phone and headed out.

“Have a good night, Lou,” Dan called, still on the sofa with a snoozing Doris in his arms. “Call me if you need a lift or anything.”

“Will do, cheers Dan. And call if you need anything as well, alright?”

Dan nodded and Louis left as quietly as he could, making sure the front door closed behind him. He texted Niall again telling him he was on his way, and hopped in his car, driving over to the bar where they’d arranged to meet. It was somewhere they’d always had fun at when they’d been out previously, and Louis ended up driving around the car park a few times before he found a space, quickly swinging into it. He strutted in to the building and looked around the dimly lit venue for Niall, grinning when he saw him propped up at the bar, two pints in front of him.

“Ah, you’re a good ‘un, Nialler,” he said, slinging an arm around Niall’s shoulder as he reached for the one of the drinks, taking a big sip. “God, I need this tonight.”

“Everything alright at home?” Niall asked, and Louis nodded, using his tongue to wipe away the layer of froth on his top lip from the beer. “Busy?”

“Yeah, Mum had to work late so I had to grab the twins from daycare and get them sorted. But never mind, all done now.”

Niall nodded and took a swig of his pint, looking back up to a TV mounted to the wall that was showing a baseball match Louis was sure wasn’t live. Despite living in Florida for a year now, he’d still not really gotten into American sports and instead, he turned around, seeing who was around. Louis knew they wouldn’t be staying here the whole night, but even so, he wondered if there was anyone promising. No one caught his eye, but his phone vibrating in his pocket distracted him momentarily.

He slid it out and sat down on a nearby vacated bar stool as he replied to the messages Harry was sending him. He was clearly waiting for Louis’ messages because his own replies came back thick and fast, Louis’ getting slightly funnier and more flirty as he downed the pint. He’d had no food to soak up the alcohol, so his tongue was looser than normal in his messages, and he was too aware of the way he was giggling away to himself as Niall drank, absorbed by the action on the screen.

“Oi! I’ve been calling your name for like two minutes,” Niall complained, nudging Louis with his elbow. “Is that bloody Harry again? The dilf guy?”

“Yeah, and don’t call him that!”

“What, dilf guy?”

“Yes! Call him Harry. Cos that’s his name.”

“Shocking,” Niall retorted with a roll of his eyes. “Finish up with him and talk to me, yeah? I know you’re all in love and shit-”

“Not in love, my Irish friend, not yet” Louis mumbled, still sending Harry poorly spelt messages as his inebriation set it. “But I bet he’s well fit. Anyway, I’m done here. Sorry. You have my undivided attention for the rest of the night.”

“We’ll see about that,” Niall murmured, getting the barman’s attention to order them another drink. “Same again, Tommo?”

“Sure,” Louis said, tugging his t-shirt down a little, not liking how it was clinging to his little belly. “Niall, am I fat?”

“Fuck off,” Niall retorted, pulling his wallet out and sorting through a few bills before he handed them over to the bartender. “Why don’t you ask your Harry if he thinks you’re fat?”

“Great idea!” Louis proclaimed, and snapped a photo of his tummy, sending it off to Harry before he could think about it. His beer sat on the side untouched as Harry replied quickly, telling Louis he was gorgeous and that he’d love to rest his head on Louis’ little tummy, Louis completely losing himself in the conversation. “Harry likes my tummy!”

Niall just rolled his eyes in response and picked up Louis’ beer, nudging his hand with it. “You’re ignoring me. Again.”

“Sorryyyyyy,” Louis whined, locking his phone again, resisting the temptation to see if Harry had replied. “You want to head to that club up the street soon? Better than here, I feel like dancing, Niall.”

“You always do when you’ve had a few drinks. Shame you haven’t got a certain man around to dance with, hmm?”

“I wish,” Louis slurred, the two beers he’d quickly downed now going to his head. “Do you think he’d dance with me if we were out?”

“No doubt about it,” Niall replied, turning to face Louis again now the game had finished. “The way he’s been flirting with you, I expect he wants more than that. Probably wants to try a bit of horizontal dancing, if you know what I mean…” Niall gave Louis an exaggerated wink then, and Louis laughed, his drunk state pushing away any feelings of shame. “Would you? Shag him, I mean?”

“Dunno, Ni. Wanna see what he looks like first. Wanna get out of here?”

Niall nodded, and they headed out, deciding to walk to the club they often frequented after a night at the pub. There was a gentle breeze that Louis appreciated, and they stumbled down the road together, Louis slightly more tipsy than Niall was. He was quiet on the walk, too many thoughts flooding his mind, and he couldn’t resist them coming out.

“I have to tell him, don’t I?”

“Tell who what?” Niall asked, struggling to follow Louis’ random thoughts.

“Harry. That I’m not a dad, I mean.”

“You haven’t told him?!”

Niall looked a bit shocked by this admission and Louis shook his head, suddenly feeling worse about the fact he hadn’t let on to Harry the truth about his baby brother.

“Why the fuck not?”

“Just hasn’t come up,” Louis shrugged, knowing it wasn’t an excuse. “I guess I’m kinda nervous now tht if I tell him, he won’t want to talk to me anymore.”

“He’ll be more pissed off if you meet up and then reveal Ernie’s your bro,” Niall replied, and Louis knew he was right. “I mean, don’t do it now while you’re drunk but you need to before this goes much further, Lou. And you need to get him to send you a photo of himself as well.”

“I know. I do. This is just… why couldn’t I have met him normally, Ni? Like, in a pub or a club or something? The internet makes everything so fucking difficult. I don’t even know if he’s in Florida, I’ve just assumed…”

“You’re a dick,” Niall said with a laugh, barging Louis so he nearly fell off the pavement. “Both of you really need to get your heads out of your arses and move this shit along. Share photos, phone numbers, arrange a meeting. And you, you dickhead, need to be honest so he knows the truth. Promise me you’ll tell him.”

“I will,” Louis agreed, grinning when he saw the club coming closer. “Fuck, I really want to get in there and dance. Been too long since I’ve unleashed Drunk Louis.”

“Oh god help me…” Niall murmured as they headed up to the entrance, ready to go inside.

A few hours later, Louis was two sheets to the wind, sat in the booth of the club where he was sipping on some garishly blue drink Niall had bought for him. He giggled into his arm as he responded to yet another message from Harry. The messages had gotten dirtier the more the night had gone on, and Louis couldn’t deny that he’d been half hard for the past hour or so thanks to the direction their DMs were going in. Niall had been off dancing with whoever, and Louis only glanced up when his friend slid in the seat next to him, sweaty and warm before he turned back to his phone, grinning when he came up with another witty response to yet another message from Harry.

“Harry again?”

“Yep,” Louis said, taking another gulp of his drink. “He's being a bit naughty, Niall…”

“Lemme see,” Niall said, snatching the phone out of Louis’ hand before he could coordinate himself to get it back. Louis just shrugged, not caring in the state he was in, and he laughed loudly at Niall’s face as he read, clearly surprised by the things he and Harry were saying to each other. “Fucking hell, mate… you’re not holding back, are you?”

“Nope,” Louis giggled, his head feeling pleasantly swimmy now. “I wanna meet him and take him to bed and kiss him and fuck him and be together forever, Niall.”

“Course you do,” Niall said, passing Louis back his phone. “I think those messages make some of that perfectly clear. In graphic detail, actually.”

Louis blushed as he thought about some of the things Harry had vividly detailed he’d like Louis to do to him, and he pushed the heel of his hand against his crotch, finding some relief in the much-needed pressure. It had been a few months since he’d had sex, and now, Louis was a bit desperate. Somehow, the thought of taking home a stranger for a quick fuck didn't appeal to Louis at all, and he sat back against the cushion of the booth, staring at the dancing bodies, wondering if Harry was amongst them.

“You reckon he’s in here?”

“Harry?”

Louis nodded, finishing off the last of his drink.

“Maybe. This is why you need to ask him for his picture, so you’d actually know. I wanna dance again. You coming?”

Louis’ phone buzzed again and Niall laughed, shaking his head as he walked off.

“I’ll take that as a no then…”

Louis just stuck his thumb up, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as his thumbs rapidly flew over the screen, replying to Harry’s latest dirty message, wishing they didn't have to do this over the internet, that it could be done face to face. The smile didn't leave his face as Harry’s reply came in, and Louis whiled away the rest of the night on his phone, talking to the only person he had any interest in that night.

*****

*****

Louis wiped his sweaty palms on his shorts, practically shaking at the thought that Harry might actually reply to his message with a photo of himself. It had been another week that they’d been talking now, and Louis was falling more and more for the man behind the screen. Niall had nagged him every single day at work to ask Harry for a picture and then to arrange a meet up, but Louis had never been brave enough, finding something to distract himself with each time the thought entered his head.

He was now sat cross-legged in his bedroom on a Friday night, the whole house asleep except for Louis. They’d had a nice family BBQ in the garden earlier on, and Louis had had a couple of beers, which had probably helped in finally messaging Harry what he had. His phone vibrated on the bed, telling him it was a new Instagram message, and Louis licked his lips, reaching out for the phone. Louis was sure he was more nervous about this than he was getting his GCSE results seven years now, and he fumbled, putting his pin in wrongly twice before he slowed down and entered it properly. The app loaded, and Louis gasped, quickly clicking on the image to make it full screen.

 

“Holy fuck,” Louis muttered as he tapped out another reply to Harry. He was beautiful. Everything Louis had dreamed this stranger would be, and more. He looked to be about Louis’ age, and he zoomed in slightly, smiling at the sight of Harry’s curls held back by a red patterned head scarf. He had on an old grey t-shirt, but Louis didn't care. He looked lovely, and Louis couldn’t believe he’d been lucky enough to be talking to someone who actually looked like this. All of his fears about Harry being a fifty year old man, or some sort of weirdo behind the screen were unfounded, and his heart was practically singing.

They exchanged a few more messages until Louis decided he needed a drink. He crept quietly out of his bedroom, phone still clutched in his hand as he headed to the kitchen. He turned on the under cabinet lighting, as the big lights were too bright for almost midnight, and he grabbed a glass from the cupboard, filling it with cool water from the fridge. His phone buzzed again, and Louis grinned down at the sweet messages Harry was sending him, and Louis could only imagine how he was blushing wherever he was from the barrage of compliments Louis was sending him.

“Hello, my love-”

“Fucking hell!”

Louis whirled around, his heart racing in his chest and he dropped his phone to the worktop with a clatter. His Mum was standing there looking a bit sheepish, and he let out a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

“You scared the bloody life out of me… what are you doing up?”

“Had to pump… I’m sorry, Lou, I didn't mean to scare you. Didn't realise you were in a world of your own…”

“S’alright,” Louis muttered, quickly rescuing his phone and checking it hadn’t smashed or cracked from being dropped. He watched Jay get herself a big glass of water, always thirsty after she’d fed or pumped for the twins, and they headed to the living room together, sinking into the big corner sofa. “Sorry I swore, you just took me by surprise.”

“Darling, you’re twenty five. I’d be naive if I thought you didn't swear every now and then. Anyway, I’ve heard you and Niall when you’re together…”

“True,” Louis laughed quietly, shaking his head at how potty mouthed he and Niall got when they’d had a few beers on a night out. Jay had had to come and pick them up too many times to count, and Louis dreaded to think what she’d heard on some of those occasions. It was quiet for a few moments as the pair of them sipped at their drinks. Louis’ mind was filled with the image of Harry’s face after so long, the things he’d said to this boy, how he might be feeling about him.

“Something on your mind?” Jay asked, and Louis smiled ruefully, knowing his mother could read him like a book. “Come on, no judgment here. What’s up?”

Without thinking twice, Louis unlocked his phone and pulled up Harry’s photo, handing it over to his Mum. He watched her eyebrows raise as she took in the image, and she handed it back, a small smile on her lips.

“Is this… a new boyfriend?”

“Not sure yet,” Louis mumbled, locking the phone just as it vibrated. He was sure it was Harry but he wanted to talk to his mum first. He needed her take on this as well as Niall’s. He trusted his mum implicitly, and he knew he could talk to her about anything. “I think I’d like him to be but… I don’t know yet.”

“Okay. That’s okay, darling. How did you meet him?”

“Um…” Louis’ cheeks flamed at what he was about to admit to. “Remember Lottie saying I was talking to that person on Instagram? Well, it’s him. We kept messaging each other, and… yeah. I like him. A lot, I think. We’ve been pretty, uh, flirty, I suppose, but he only just sent me his picture. I don’t know what to do now, if it’s too forward if I ask him out or something.”

“Do you want to? Ask him out, I mean?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. We get only really well, and I know I only know him from the internet but I don’t care. I’d like to give it a chance?”

“Then go for it, darling. You’re a grown up, you can make your own decisions. Just make sure you tell us where you’re meeting him, all the usual stuff, Lou. You’re still my baby, okay?”

“You don’t mind?”

“Of course I don’t, Lou. I want you to be happy, and if this…”

“Harry. His name’s Harry.”

She nodded with a smile.

“If Harry makes you happy, then who am I to stand in the way? You deserve some happiness, my love. You’re a wonderful son, and a great brother, but you need something for you. Perhaps this Harry could be that?”

“Maybe,” Louis smiled, imagining how it might feel to bring Harry back to his family, to introduce him to the babies after all the time. “Thanks Mum. You’re amazing, you know that?”

He stood up and kissed her head before taking their glasses to the kitchen and leaving them on the side. They hugged for a moment before they whispered goodnights to each other, Louis tiptoeing back to his bedroom. He poked his head in the nursery before he did so, smiling at the sight of the sleeping babies in their respective cribs, and then finally got into bed. He opened Instagram, and before he could change his mind, tapped out a message to Harry, sending it with a quiet whoosh.

They quickly exchanged numbers and messages kept flowing between them, easier without having to worry about Instagram, and Louis felt stunned when Harry suggested meeting the following day. He said he was busy for the next few weeks with other things, so it was now or wait a while, and Louis didn't want to wait. He quickly agreed, knowing Niall wouldn’t mind him changing their plans to watch a basketball game at Niall’s place, not for this. All of a sudden, his stomach sank as he realised that if he was going to see Harry tomorrow, he had to be honest now about Ernie and the fact he wasn’t his son, but his brother. Louis felt a bit sick as he tapped out a quick message telling Harry he needed to talk to him, and he just prayed this wasn’t the last he would hear from Harry after he’d told the truth.

 

Louis felt ridiculously relieved that Harry seemed to not be too bothered by what had happened, and he grinned as things seemed to be okay. Harry wished him goodnight, sending a kissy emoji that made Louis smile. He loved how Harry used the emojis so frequently in their conversation, and now, he couldn’t wait to see this Harry in real life, to finally hug him and see him with his own two eyes. Louis couldn’t wait.

*****

“LOTTIE!”

Louis ripped off the t-shirt he’d chosen over his head, and threw it onto the bed in exasperation. Everything looked horrible on him, and he was desperate to impress Harry, to not look like some scruffy bastard that had thrown on anything for what could be the most important first meeting of his life.

“CHARLOTTE! GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE!”

“Alright, calm the fuck down, Louis,” she cursed, stomping into Louis’ room, an annoyed expression on her face. “What the hell is the problem?”

“All my clothes are shit,” he moaned, gesturing to his messy bed. “I cannot go and see Harry for the first time looking like a twat.”

“You are so dramatic,” his sister mutter with a roll of her eyes, getting to her feet and rifling through the discarded outfits. “You always look good, Louis, and I’m sure Harry’s not going to judge you on your dress sense. He’s seen your wardrobe on Insta, anyway.”

“Oh fuck, I didn't think of that.” Louis went back to his wardrobe, pulling out another shirt before shaking his head and adding it to the pile on his bed. “Help me, Lots.”

“I’m trying,” Lottie replied, tugging out a striped jumper along with dark blue skinny jeans. “Here, put this on. I like this one of you.”

Louis did as he was told, and let Lottie hand him a belt, and some of his new Adidas trainers he’d treated himself to with his pay packet. He put it on and walked over to his mirror, looking at himself from all angles. It wasn’t the best outfit in the world, but time was running out and he knew he had to make a decision before he was late to meet Harry. He wasn’t about to make a bad impression over something as insignificant as clothes.

“Happy?”

“Suppose so,” he replied, flicking his hair about with his hand to try and tame it somewhat. “Shit, I’m gonna be late… are you sure I look okay?”

“Yes, Louis, you look fine. Look…” she came over and set her hands on his shoulders, and he looked into her eyes that were so similar to his own. “Louis, Harry likes you for you. He seems like a good guy from what I’ve seen, so just enjoy tonight, okay?”

“I’ll try,” he smiled, tugging his sister in for a hug. “Thanks, Lots. Sorry for freaking out, I just… I want to make a good impression, you know?”

“I do. You like him, don’t you?”

Louis nodded shyly, grabbing his wallet from the bedside table.

“Yeah, a lot. I’d better be going. Make sure you help Mum out at bedtime with the girls please?”

“Always do,” she smiled back, and Louis headed out, calling bye to everyone before he jumped in his car, starting the engine. The drive to the bar where they’d arranged to meet, halfway between their houses apparently, was fairly simple, and Louis sang along to the radio as he drove, trying to still his nerves. He couldn’t wait to meet Harry, and he felt like this meeting might be the most important of his life. He so badly wanted it to go well.

He was a few minutes early, so Louis parked his car, and got out, checking his reflection in the window to make sure he looked okay. He looked around the car park, wondering which, if any, of the cars belonged to Harry, which might suit him. He couldn’t decide, and slowly walked towards the door, wondering if Harry was already inside. He hovered in the doorway once he walked in, and his eyes looked around eagerly, heart jack-rabbiting in his chest. Finally, his eyes settled on a face he knew and Louis just watched Harry sat at his table for a moment, one hand wrapped around a glass of what looked like a soft drink, the other clutching his phone. Harry looked down and his face was lit by the brightness of the screen for a moment as he tapped something out.

Louis’ phone buzzed in his pocket where he’d put it on silent earlier, and he slid it out, smiling when he saw it was Harry asking if he was still coming. Louis replied that he was just heading in, and he watched Harry grin as he read his message, setting the phone down on the table. Louis took in a breath and slowly stood up straight, tucking his phone back in his pocket and he walked over to Harry’s table, clearing his throat gently as he stood beside him, a small smile on his face.

“Harry?”

“Oh my-” Harry stumbled to his feet, a shy smile on his face as he looked at Louis. Louis tried not to react to the deep timbre of Harry’s voice, how it rumbled from inside his chest, and he smiled gently at him. “Hi, Louis. It’s, uh, it’s so lovely to meet you at last.”

There was an awkwardness there for a moment, but Louis quickly extended his hand, grinning at finally being in Harry’s presence. Louis shuddered as Harry’s big hand enveloped his own, shaking it eagerly.

“It’s great to meet you too. Uh, may I sit?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Harry indicated the empty seat near his own and Louis sat down, resting his hands on the table, trying to look more at ease than he actually felt.

“Did you want a drink? I’m just drinking coke, but I can get you a beer, or whatever you want-”

“No, soft drink is fine with me, love, thanks.”

Harry nodded and got up, quickly heading to the bar and returning a few minutes later with Louis’ drink, setting it on a bar mat on the table in front of him.

“Thank you.” Louis went to pull his wallet out to pay Harry back, but the other man shook his head, a small frown on his face.

“No, this one is on me.”

“Oh okay, well, thanks.”

Harry looked down at the table at that, a pink blush at the top of his round cheeks, and Louis took in his outfit, a casual looking jumper with some sort of space pattern on it. His hair was wild around his head and it added to his boyish charm, making Louis feel more than fond of him. He definitely wasn’t what Louis had happened, certainly not the confident and cocky boy he’d been spending weeks talking to on social media, but that didn't seem to matter, not right now.

“This is weird, right?” Louis asked, determined to break the tension a little. He felt better when Harry giggled a bit, nodding shyly. His hair bounced around as he did so, and Louis wanted so badly to touch it, to feel if it was as soft as it looked. “When we’ve been messaging, it feels like I’ve known you forever, so this is strange.”

“Yeah,” Harry breathed out softly, his voice wonderfully deep. It resonated deep inside Louis, and he loved the sound of it already. It was the opposite of the voice he’d expected to hear from Harry, but it fitted him perfectly. “I’m glad we’re here, though.”

“Oh, me too, love,” Louis agreed, picking up his drink and sipping it. “You’re much quieter than I thought you’d be…”

“Sorry,” Harry muttered, eyes dipping to the table again. “I’m just nervous..”

“Hey, no, it’s not a bad thing,” Louis quickly reassured him, stretching out to rest his hand on top of Harry’s before he thought better of it, not wanting to scare the other man off. “Just… you were so confident when we spoke on Instagram, I guess I expected someone a bit louder and a bit more cheeky…”

Harry blushed again at those words, and Louis turned his chair slightly, facing Harry fully now.

“Not that I don’t like you like this… shit. I’m fucking this up, aren’t I?” Louis moaned, running his hand through his hair, probably destroying his quiff in the process. “Shit, I’m sorry-”

“It’s okay,” Harry said quietly, finally bringing his eyes up to meet Louis’. “I just want this to go well.”

“It is. I’m having fun already,” Louis said with a grin, setting his drink down, a little of it sloshing over the side of the glass. “So Harry, tell me about yourself. Something that I won’t have seen on our Instagram messages.”

“Uh, okay…” Harry reached for a napkin as he spoke, starting to shred it quietly. Louis smiled to himself that this was exactly the sort of thing he did himself, and he loved that they already had something in common. “Well, I’m at Florida State Uni studying Literature. I moved over here just under a year ago now, got a couple of years left. I got a scholarship, so Mum and Dad were really keen for me to come, to get the experience of living abroad.”

“And do you like it here?”

“Yeah, I do,” Harry smiled, nodding gently. “It’s nice to have constant sunshine, and I live in a nice little apartment paid for by my parents. I’m quite lucky.”

“So they’re back in England?”

“Yeah, with my sister, Gemma. She’s three years older than me-”

“How old are you? Shit, I’m so rude, I keep interrupting-”

“It’s fine,” Harry chuckled, his dimple popping in his cheek as he did so. Louis wanted to poke it. “I’m twenty one, Lou. Gem is twenty four. She works as a journalist in London, I’m so proud of her. Mum sends me clippings of all her articles, even though I tell her I can read them all online.”

“Sounds like the sort of thing my mum would do,” Louis agreed, chuckling and thanking the bartender who brought a small bowl of nuts over to their table. “Do you miss them?”

“Every day,” Harry admitted, grabbing his phone and holding it up to show Louis a photo of his family which was his wallpaper. “But we talk most days on the phone, and there’s Facetime and stuff, so it’s not so bad. I’ll be home before I know it, then I’ll miss being here.”

“I get that. It’s why I came out here with my lot when Mum married Dan and he got the job over here. I couldn’t bear the thought of not seeing the girls grow up, so I came over. It was a big decision, but it was the right one for sure.”

“Tell me about them?” Harry asked, and Louis grinned, grabbing his own phone and opening a photo, knowing that would make life easier. “Wow, you have such a big family…”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded. “Okay, that’s my Mum Jay, and her husband Dan. He’s pretty cool, for a step dad, I mean. We get on well, which is important for Mum. They’ve got the babies, Doris and Ernest. Ernest is the one I’ve been sending you photos of. I love them to bits.”

“They’re gorgeous. I love babies,” Harry confessed.

“You love their daddies more,” Louis teased, but he regretted it as soon as Harry blushed, hiding behind his hands again. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. You were saying?”

“Oh yeah, the twins are the littlest. Then there’s the older twins, Phoebe and Daisy. They’re identical, and identical pains in my arse.” Louis loved how Harry laughed at that, and he carried on. “Then there’s Lottie, she’s sixteen going on fifty, but I love her to bits. We’re really close.”

“And you all live together?”

“Yeah, but Dan’s job meant we got quite a big house, so it’s not too crowded. We’re all at work or school most of the time, so it’s not too bad. I was at Disney a few weeks ago because Dan had to go away for work and Mum promised them a trip. She couldn’t do it on her own so I offered to help.”

Harry smiled at that. “That’s lovely of you,” he replied, surprising Louis by reaching out and touching his wrist quickly. “You’re a family man, then?”

“Definitely.”

They started to talk about Louis’ job then, with Louis confessing his heart wasn’t completely in it, that he was hoping one day soon, inspiration would strike and he’d find something he was meant to do. Harry, on the other hand, sounded like he had his life mapped out. He was planning to become a teacher once he graduated university, and Louis wished he had the drive that Harry did, something that he’d always wanted to do. The conversation got easier between them as Harry got more comfortable, and Louis felt more relaxed too, bantering and making Harry laugh with relative ease.

“So how the fuck did your dilf account come about?” he asked, lounging back in his chair, blushing when his foot grazed Harry’s ankle.

“Um…” Harry shook his head with a cheeky smile on his face, and Louis loved how much more relaxed he was now. “Well, it was sort of a joke at first, someone at Uni dared me to do it when I saw a post about hot men with their babies, and I joked about starting up an Instagram account about just that. It sort of snowballed from there, and before I knew it, people were sending me pictures of men at Disney world with their babies or pushchairs, and I was posting them. It’s bonkers, but… yeah.”

“And someone actually sent you me?”

“Yep. You were the first one I really liked, though. I almost didn't want to post your picture, I wanted to keep it to myself, not share you with the world. But now I’m glad I did, because I found you.”

“Yeah, you did,” Louis agreed, taking Harry’s hand and squeezing it quickly. “I’m sorry again, you know. About letting you thinking Ernie was my boy.”

“Ah, it’s in the past,” Harry said, a smile on his face. “I will admit I was gutted at first, thinking you’d be married with a kid, but now… yeah. I was a little pleased when you revealed he was your brother, not your baby.”

They shared a few more drinks before the night wore on, and Harry reluctantly stood up, telling Louis he had an early yoga group he just couldn’t miss.

“Am I going to see you again?” Louis asked, feeling bold enough to ask the question. “I’d really like to…”

“I’d really like to see you too,” Harry said, shrugging on his jacket having noticed there was a light rainfall outside now. “This has been… so much more than I ever dreamed, Louis. People thought I was mad wanting to meet some I’ve only known online but I knew this was going to be quite special.”

Louis stood still as Harry pushed his chair in and then came over to Louis, scooping him up into a hug. His feet bracketed Louis’ and his arms entirely wrapped up Louis’ smaller torso, the two of them pressed together for a few blissful seconds. Harry pulled back, and suddenly, his lips grazed Louis’ cheek, making the older man blush for a moment.

“Bye, Louis. I’ll text you about meeting up again, yeah?”

“Make sure you do,” Louis mumbled, a little out of sorts already from Harry doing something as simple as kissing his cheek. “Bye, Haz.”

Harry bit his lip at the nickname before he walked off, pausing at the doorway to wave at Louis before he slipped outside, the door closing quietly behind him. Louis sat back down, letting out a sigh as he grabbed his phone, looking at the photo they’d taken earlier on in a lull in their conversation. Louis noted that they looked good together, and he quickly pulled up Instagram, posting it, knowing Niall and probably his sister would be on there, waiting to see if they’d post anything about their night.

 

Louis laughed as Niall’s comment came in, but it was Harry posting from his personal account for the first time that made Louis grin the widest smile he had all night. It felt like a real development somehow, and Louis liked the comment, smiling to himself at the fact he and Harry knew each other in real life now, that they didn't have to just be people hiding behind their screens. Louis had a good feeling about this one, and he only hoped Harry did too.

*****

A week later, Harry had cleared an evening in his schedule to make time for Louis. They hadn’t stopped texting and calling each other after their first meeting at the bar, and it had been Harry who had called their second meeting a date, making Louis blush at the realisation. It was exactly what he wanted, and the way Harry had deemed it that made it more special. He’d recounted every detail of the night to both Niall and his mum separately, but he never tired of talking about, or to, Harry.

Now, they were sat in a small restaurant near Harry’s place as he’d come from a group revision session for an upcoming exam, and Louis had left work early to head home and get ready, wanting to impress. He’d pulled on a sports jacket over his smart button down, and had waited outside the restaurant for Harry, greeting him with a quick hug, and they’d walked inside, Harry stating that he’d made a reservation for the two of them. They’d been led to a small table for two, and had been sat there ever since.

“A four hour exam? Bloody hell, glad I never bothered with all that, I don’t have the patience,” Louis joked, pinching another one of Harry’s breadsticks from his bowl. He’d been intently listening to Harry talk about his University work for a while, but the rise and fall of his voice kept him completely interested, and Louis found watching his lips mesmerising.

“I don’t mind. When I get talking about books and stuff, I can waffle on for hours,” Harry replied, moving his hands as the waiter came and took their now empty plates. “Did you enjoy your meal, Lou?”

“It was lovely, how about yours?”

“Yeah, really nice. I’ve been here a few times with Uni friends, but this is the first time I’ve been on a date here.”

“I like that. When you say we’re on a date,” Louis admitted, feeling shy all of a sudden. Harry reached across the table and took Louis’ hand, stroking it gently with his thumb. Louis felt a shiver run through his entire body at their touch, and he swallowed, knowing he wanted more, only hoping that Harry did too. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you all week.”

“Me neither,” Harry admitted, not letting go of Louis’ hand. “A few of my mates saw my comment on the picture you posted of us on Instagram, and asked who you were.”

“What did you tell them?” Louis asked, keen to find out what Harry had said.

“They asked if you were my friend. I didn't really correct them then as I wasn’t sure what we were.”

Louis looked down again then, but back up as soon as Harry squeezed his hand quickly. “It’s okay, Harry, we can be-”

“No, Louis, you don’t understand,” Harry said, chewing on his bottom lip for a moment. “I didn't want to say that. That we were just friends, I mean.”

“You didn't?”

“No. I didn't.”

Louis watched as Harry swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he did so. He didn't say anything, hoping Harry would continue to speak, that he’d say exactly what it was he had wanted to say about himself and Louis.

“I don’t just want us to be friends, Louis.”

Despite the fact it was what he had wanted to hear, having Harry say it aloud surprised Louis. He’d still be fairly shy and quiet that night, and finally hearing Harry say what he wanted was the antithesis of Louis’ expectations.

“Well, there’s the Harry I know,” he grinned back, wrapping his foot around Harry’s ankle under the table. “More confident than normal…”

“I know what I want,” Harry shrugged, nodding for the waiter. “Can we get the bill please?”

“Of course, I won’t be a moment,” the waiter said, and Louis arched an eyebrow at Harry, surprised by his boldness.

“What if I wanted some desert?”

“We’ll go back to my place. I have ice-cream and stuff there.” Harry was shuffling in his seat, and Louis quite liked the effect his words were having on him. He quite liked the idea of going back to Harry’s place as well.

“How do you know I was talking about ice-cream?”

“Fuck-” Harry held out his credit card to the waiter, who took it quickly, somehow sensing the urgency of the pair to get out of there. Harry squiggled his signature on the bit of paper that was produced, and pushed back his chair with a loud screech. He laughed softly, and came around the table, taking Louis’ hand in his. “You want to walk back to mine? It’s pretty close, a five minute walk.”

“Yeah, okay,” Louis mumbled, feeling like a few minutes to get his head straight would be a good thing. They kept their hands tangled between their bodies as they walked in the night over to the block of student flats Harry lived. They talked quietly about their plans for the weekend, Louis’ heart starting to beat faster as Harry got his keycard out of his wallet, swiping it to gain them entrance into the building. It was quite as they stepped into the lift, Harry pressing the button for the fourth floor. Harry tucked his hand into the back pocket of Louis’ jeans as they stood there, the doors eventually sliding open. They stayed close as they walked towards a door, brass numbers proclaiming 36 on the door.

Harry opened the door and stepped inside, and Louis followed, watching as Harry flicked on a light. Before he knew it, Harry was pressing him up against the wall, his hips against Louis’, pinning him in place.

“I’m gonna kiss you now. Waited too long already,” Harry rasped out, his voice low and husky, and Louis could only nod before finally, Harry’s lips met his. There wasn’t a lot that was gentle in Harry’s kiss. His lips were eager against Louis, encompassing his thinner ones easily, and Louis moaned, letting Harry take charge.

Harry’s hands were resting on the curve of Louis’ waist now, grinding his own hips forwards against Louis’ as they kissed, Harry’s tongue diving hungrily into Louis’ mouth. Louis shivered as one of Harry’s hands snaked up his back, grasping at the back of his neck, pulling him even closer as they kissed deeply, sharing breaths. Harry tapped the back of Louis’ thighs with his other hand and Louis hopped up quickly, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist, groaning as the zipper of Harry’s jeans pressed against the semi that was growing in his own trousers now.

“Harry- fuck….” Louis murmured, tilting his head as Harry started to suck on his neck, licking up towards his ear for a moment. Louis wasn’t sure how Harry knew that was the spot that really did it for him, but he didn't hold back with his moans, letting Harry know exactly how much he liked it. “Harry, please-”

Harry nodded quickly and then captured Louis’ lips in another kiss, his tongue teasing Louis’ as the hand at the back of Louis’ neck wound gently into his hair, tugging gently. Louis gasped into the kiss, and he tightened his thighs around Harry’s waist, keeping them pressed as tightly together as they could get.

“Gonna take you to bed,” Harry murmured, and Louis nodded, holding on around Harry’s neck as he was pulled away from the wall, Harry’s strong arms supporting his weight. “You taste so good, Lou…”

Louis was gently laid out on the bed, and he scooted up towards the headboard, Harry quickly following on his hands and knees, pressing Louis’ back into the mattress. He kissed Louis again, deepening it in mere seconds, and Louis cupped Harry’s cheeks with his hands, loving how smooth they were under his touch. Harry was most definitely a man, but Louis loved the softness of him under his rough hands. They kissed for what felt like hours, but in reality was just minutes. Harry’s roaming hands worked their way under the edge of Louis’ shirt, touching his skin for the first time.

“Take it off,” Louis muttered, and as Harry sat up, he followed, holding his arms in the air, letting Harry yank his top off over his head. He was aware of Harry’s eyes all over his body, his fingertips coming up to trace the letters etched on Louis’ collarbones. He shivered, his skin prickling with goosebumps as Harry licked his lips before he leaned forwards, following the letters with the tip of his tongue. “Oh my god…”

“Been thinking about these since I first saw,” Harry whispered against Louis’ skin, moving slowly cross to Louis’ 78 tattoo, sucking a mark into the middle of it. “I love your tattoos so much…”

“Good. I like that you like them,” Louis said back, his voice much softer than it had been earlier that night at the restaurant. “Want you to touch them all…”

“I will,” Harry vowed, and bobbed his head, sucking Louis’ nipple into his mouth, making his back arch and Louis cry out. “You like that, huh?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, pulling at Harry’s shirt. “Wanna see you too… you’ve seen me before. You’re teasing me…”

“I know,” Harry smirked, but sat back between Louis’ thighs, pulling his top off and throwing it to the floor. Louis let his hands come up, resting on Harry’s chest, admiring the softness of his skin, and the scattering of hair dotted across it.

“Wow, you… I had no idea you had so many tattoos... Fuck, you’re gorgeous, Harry…”

Harry blushed at that but let Louis touch, his hands moving everywhere, knowing Harry didn't mind. After a moment, he grabbed Harry’s shoulders and pulled him down on top of him, the pair quickly beginning to kiss again. As they did, Harry rolled his hips downwards, letting Louis know exactly the effect he was having on him. Louis whimpered at the feel of Harry’s erection pushing against his own, and he relished the feel of Harry’s bare torso against his own, their sweaty skin sliding together. The only noise in the room was the sound of their kissing and their heavy breathing, and Louis was ridiculously turned on, needing more.

“Harry-” Louis muttered, and gently pushed Harry up, watching his eyes fill with concern as they stopped kissing.

“Sorry, I-”

“No. No, no, I don’t want to stop, I just… what do you want, baby?”

Harry rolled his hips down again, pupils blown as he stared down at Louis from where they were positioned on the bed. Louis lifted his head enough to reach up and lick down Harry’s throat, loving how he moaned lowly at the sensation of Louis’ warm tongue on his skin.

“Harry… what do you want? Tell me, you can ask for anything…”

“You,” Harry murmured, allowing Louis to push him onto the bed before he straddled his thighs, Harry’s hands coming up to grip at Louis’ hips, encouraging him to grind down. “Louis, I want you… want you inside me.”

“Shit, yeah, okay,” Louis murmured, the thought of being inside Harry already overwhelming him. His shaking hands came down and quickly undid the button of Harry’s jeans as Harry nodded, giving him the go-ahead for what he was doing. He got off Harry’s lap to pull his trousers off, smirking at how Harry’s erection was tenting his red boxers. He couldn’t resist touching it, wrapping his fingers around what he could, and he saw Harry throw his head back, groaning and fisting the bed sheet underneath him. “You like that?”

“Yeah… touch me,” Harry begged, and Louis complied, stroking over the top of Harry’s cock for a moment before he bent down, nuzzling where the fabric was getting wet as Harry leaked precome. “Louis…”

“Okay, darling…” Louis replied, quickly tucking his fingers inside the waistband of Harry’s boxers, pulling them down and over his cock. Harry was bigger than he’d expected, and Louis so badly wanted to taste. Instead, he wrapped his fingers around Harry’s shaft, watching as a pearl of precome beaded at the top, Harry now propped up on his elbows watching Louis’ hand move up and down him. “You’re beautiful, Haz… can I taste?”

“Oh fuck, do what you want, Lou,” Harry replied, and Louis did just that. He shuffled backwards on the bed, and dropped down enough to take the head of Harry’s cock in his mouth, moaning as the tang of Harry hit his tongue. He whirled his tongue around the head, one hand on Harry’s hips holding him down as the other wrapped around the base, stroking firmly what his mouth couldn’t reach. Harry was groaning as Louis sucked him down, shutting his eyes as he focused on giving Harry the most pleasure he could.

“Fuck… dreamed about this… how you’d feel sucking me off,” Harry said softly, bringing his hand down to cup Louis’ cheek, pressing so he could feel his cock in Louis’ mouth. Louis tilted his head ever so slightly, letting the head brush against his inner cheek. “Look so good, Lou…”

Louis didn't say anything in reply, his mouth too full to speak but he bobbed and sucked slightly harder, knowing he looked like sin when his cheekbones popped, his lips stretched around a cock. It was a compliment he’d heard a few times before, and he wanted Harry to have the pleasure of that sight as well. The hand that had been on Harry’s hip drifted down to between his legs, brushing over the soft skin of his inner thighs before he cupped Harry’s balls, rolling them gently in his hand, making Harry groan.

“Lou, I’m close-”

Louis stayed where he was, and sucked harder, suddenly wanting nothing more than Harry to release in his mouth. He knew Harry was close when he was struggling to keep himself still, his legs clamping around Louis, and he glanced up at Harry, winking just as Harry came with a shout of Louis’ name, spilling quickly onto his tongue.

Louis swallowed as much as he could before letting the last of it sit on his tongue, and he pulled off as Harry flopped back on the bed, panting. Louis leaned over, his own cock pushed against Harry’s hip as he grabbed Harry’s hands, pinning them onto the bed as he ducked into a kiss. Harry moaned as he realised his come was still sat on Louis’ tongue but he kissed him deeply anyway, his tongue lapping eagerly at Louis’.

“Oh my god, Louis…” Harry moaned as they pulled apart, connected by a string of saliva for a moment. “You just… wow. Fuck. That might be the best blow job I’ve ever had.”

“Well, thank you,” Louis chuckled, wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand. “But, uh-”

“Oh, we are definitely not done,” Harry smirked, nodding towards his bedside drawers. “You still want to, right?” He looked shy all of a sudden, so Louis released his wrists, dipping to kiss him tenderly for a moment, needing Harry to know he wanted this as much as Harry clearly did.

“Of course I do. More than anything, Harry.”

“Okay. Yeah, please, want that so much. Can you take those off, though? Want to see you, Lou.”

Louis nodded and knelt up enough to pull his boxers down his thighs, kicking them off as soon as he could. He saw Harry’s eyes take him in before his hand snaked out, running the pad of his finger down the side of Louis’ cock, smirking as it twitched.

“Shit… You’re amazing, Lou.”

Louis was busy getting the lube and a condom from the drawer, and his cock brushed Harry’s stomach, leaving a small trail of precome behind as he sat up. Harry ran his fingertip through it before he sucked it into his mouth, humming happily at the taste of Louis. His cheeks were red after his orgasm, but Louis thought he’d never looked more beautiful.

With a shy look up at Louis, Harry let his thighs fall open, exposing himself to Louis, and he rested his hands on his bare stomach, letting Louis look at him. Louis set the bottle and packet on the bed next to Harry’s hip, stroking down his thighs gently.

“You’re so beautiful, Harry.”

Harry tried to push his thighs together at Louis’ words, but Louis brought his hands to Harry’s inner thighs, pushing them apart gently again.

“Don’t hide yourself, baby. You’re wonderful, I love looking at all of you. Can I…”

Harry nodded, and Louis trailed his fingers up Harry’s skin, running up and down between his cheeks for a minute. Harry’s breath hitched as Louis’ finger dipped between them, brushing gently over his hole for a moment. Louis could feel the muscle flutter under his touch and he pressed forwards slightly, feeling it give, the tip of his finger finally delving inside Harry’s body.

“Louis, oh… god, feels so nice.”

“Good. Wanna make you feel good, love,” Louis whispered, pressing a kiss to the inside of Harry’s knee. He withdrew his finger and then grabbed the lube, covering it in lube before he went back to where he was before, rubbing the lube around Harry’s entrance. He circled his finger for a moment, watching Harry’s eyes flutter shut as he pressed inside, Harry’s bottom lip tucked between his teeth, his chest heaving with his deep breaths. “You okay?”

“Yeah… mmm, more Lou,” Harry begged, pushing his legs apart, all embarrassment gone now. Louis ignored the throb of his own cock as he used his fingers to open Harry up, letting Harry get used to one before he pressed another inside, watching as Harry’s body accepted him slowly and carefully, stretching him out. He slowed down when he pushed a third inside, stretching Harry to his limit, but he knew he was big enough that he needed to prep him properly. “I’m ready, please-”

“Okay, hold on, darling,” Louis soothed, carefully extracting his fingers, Harry’s hole shiny with lube, waiting for more. Louis let Harry rip open the condom wrapper as his fingers were too slick with lube, and he watched his long fingers roll it down his shaft, Harry tugging him a few times, their eyes locked on each other now. “You ready for me, Harry?”

“So much,” Harry replied, reaching for one of Louis’ hands, which he gave easily. Louis lined up and gently moved his hips forwards, letting out a breath as the head of his cock pushed inside Harry’s body, Harry’s eyes scrunching shut. “Shit-”

“Too much? Sorry, I’ll stop-”

“No! No, just… it’s been a while. Keep going, I want you to, Lou…”

Louis nodded and continued to push his cock inside until he bottomed out, hips resting against Harry’s arse. They both took a few shaky breaths, Harry still grabbing on hard to Louis’ hand, his knuckles white with how hard he was holding him.

“You can move…” Harry encouraged, and Louis did, pulling his hips back gently before he rolled them forwards again, the tight warmth of Harry’s body perfect around him. Louis hoped he’d last longer than he felt he would at the moment, and looked down into Harry’s eyes, feeling nothing but love, something he hadn’t expected to feel yet considering the relatively short time they’d known each other. “Louis…”

“Okay, sorry I just… god, Harry-”

Harry brought his legs up and around Louis’ waist for a moment, drawing him in deeper, and Louis moaned, feeling too close for comfort now. Harry pulled Louis down into a kiss, and Louis just moved his hips gently, letting Harry lead their kisses, bodies entwined in every possible way.

“Fuck, Harry, I-”

“I know, me too-” Harry panted out as Louis picked up his pace, driving his hips forward with a little more power now, sensing Harry could take a little more. Louis’ skin slapped against Harry’s as he pushed into him over and over, kissing hungrily and desperately, each man wanting the other more than anything else. “Louis! Oh, fuck-”

“Feels so good, baby… love being inside you-”

“I’m close-”

“Me too… kiss me, Harry-”

Louis quickly did as Harry asked, and crashed their lips together, pumping his hips back and forth, both moaning lowly, their noises filling the room. It was hot, it was intimate, and it was intense… everything Louis had hoped his first time with Harry would be. He could feel the familiar sensation low in his belly as they worked their bodies together, chasing their highs, and Louis held Harry’s hand tightly as his orgasm approached.

“Shit, where do you want-”

“Inside please-” Harry pleaded, and Louis nodding, pushing his tongue into Harry’s mouth as he started to come, thrusting his hips harder, his cock buried deep inside Harry now. He reached down between their bodies as his own shook with his release, stroking Harry hard and fast a few times until Harry came over his hand, still pressing their lips together. “Oh god-”

Louis stilled his movements, panting heavily as he collapsed on top of Harry, both men trying to catch their breaths. He was still inside Harry, but as he went to pull out, Harry gripped his wrist, dark eyes looking up at Louis.

“No, just… stay in for a minute, please?”

Louis looked up and nodded, resting his cheek on Harry’s chest again, pressing a gentle kiss to his skin, lips now coated in sweat. Their fingers remained linked next to Harry’s face, and Louis felt more at home there than he’d ever felt in anyone else’s bed. After a few minutes, he pulled out gently, both of them wincing as they were separated, and he sat up to quickly remove the condom, tying it and throwing on the floor, vowing to deal with it later. He waited, feeling a bit awkward, wondering if Harry would want him to leave.

“Come and cuddle me?” Harry asked, looking up at Louis, looking sleepy now, his eyes struggling to stay open. “I want you to stay, Lou.”

“Me too,” Louis whispered in reply, getting up to flick off the light before he dived into bed next to Harry, curling his naked body up behind his. His crotch rested against Harry’s arse, but it felt right, especially when Harry laced their fingers together, holding it against his stomach. “G’night, Haz.”

“Night, Lou. I’m so glad we met, you know.”

“Same,” Louis mumbled, kissing the back of Harry’s neck. “Shower in the morning, okay?”

No answer came, and Louis lifted himself up enough to see Harry’s eyes were firmly closed now, drifting deeper into sleep. Louis snuggled down behind him, their warm bodies pressed together head to toe as Louis allowed sleep to take over his own body, exhausted from their exertions that night. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, his boy in his arms, and a happiness inside he hadn’t had for a long time.

*****

*****

“You sure it’s okay that I’m here?”

“Yes, Harry,” Louis replied with a roll of his eyes, opening the front door fully so Harry could step inside. He watched with amusement in his eyes as Harry kicked off his shoes, lining them up neatly next to his own before he stood up straight again, looking nervous. “Seriously, I told my mum you’d be swinging by. I’m sorry I had to cancel our plans but she had to work, and-”

“Lou, it’s fine.”

Harry smiled and stepped closer, resting a hand on Louis’ chest for a minute before he leaned in, kissing Louis softly.

“Now, gimme the babies.”

Louis laughed and nodded, reaching down to take Harry’s hand, leading him back into the living room, where the babies were laying on their backs, some too-loud tv show on in the background as they batted at the toys hanging over them from the arch Louis had placed them under.

“Want a drink?”

“Water would be good, thank you.”

Louis nodded and watched from the open plan kitchen as Harry knelt down on the floor, waving at Ernest who staring at him. He’d always been the more social out of the two of them, and Louis reached for two glasses, filling them with cold water. He rummaged around in the fridge and brought out some fruit and a few other snacks, aware he’d been up since six with the twins, and now it was the middle of the morning and time for something else to eat.

“You can pick him up, you know,” Louis said as he put the glasses on the table, careful not to drop the food he’d wedged under his arm.

“Oh, no, it’s alright-”

“He won’t break. Look.” Louis bent down and tickled Ernest’s sides, making him chuckle and the little boy giggled as Louis scooped him off the floor, sitting both of them down next to Harry. “Hold him under his arms, or in the crook of your arm, whatever you like.”

Harry just sat there, so Louis turned his body, placing Ernest into Harry’s arms, watching Harry’s eyes light up as he held the baby, Ernest just looking curiously up at the new face. Louis reached for Doris, not wanting her to be left out, and she grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt, spit bubbling from her lips. Louis grabbed a muslin and wiped her mouth before he kissed her cheek, spotting Harry was watching his every move.

“What?”

Harry just shrugged slightly, rubbing his free hand over Ernest’s belly. “You’re amazing with them. Like… proper good. Makes me realise I haven’t got a clue what I’m doing…”

“Haz, I’ve got five younger siblings. I practically raised Phoebe and Daisy as well, so these two are a doddle to be honest. They’re really chilled out babies, and I don’t mind helping Mum and Dan out. And you’re just too cute to resist, aren’t you?”

Louis tickled Doris’ tummy again with those last words, and Harry smiled widely, scooting closer to Louis, their legs touching. Since they’d slept together for the first time a week ago, things had quickly moved on between the pair. They’d spent a lot of time together around Harry’s assessment for University, and Louis had slept over at Harry’s place more than often than not to the delight of his Mum and Niall, who had done nothing but pester Louis for gossip about the two of them.

“Uh, Lou, can we talk about something?”

“Sure,” Louis replied, popping a strawberry between his lips and chewing it slowly. It was cold since it was from the fridge, but it was a welcome chill given the hot temperatures outside. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. Course. But I’ve decided something, and I wanted to tell you before I put it out there and told the world.”

“I’m not sure it’s a secret you’re gay, Haz…”

Harry let out a loud noise at that, quickly clapping his hand on his mouth to trap it inside. Ernest was now staring wide-eyed up at Harry, as if trying to work out where the noise had come from much to Louis’ amusement.

“Shit, sorry… oh god, now I’m swearing in front of babies, I’m a horrible person-”

“Harry-” Louis grabbed Harry by the back of the head and crashed their lips together, hoping a kiss would calm him down. “I’ve sworn so much in front of them, Mum’s scared their first words will be fuck or shit. Chill out, okay? Now, tell me what it is you want to tell me.”

Harry nodded, reaching for his glass and sipping on his water before he spoke again.

“I’ve decided I want to close the DILFs account on Instagram.”

“Oh? Why’s that? Not for me, I hope, because I really don’t mind, Haz, it’s just a bit of fun…”

“It is, actually. But not because I think you’d be angry about it or whatever. It’s more than I don’t really feel the need to post about hot men anymore, not now I’ve got my own hot boyfriend, anyway. Oh shit-”

Harry’s eyes flew open as he realised what he’d said, but Louis didn't bother to stop the smile crossing his face at Harry finally calling him his boyfriend.

“Hot boyfriend, huh?”

“Shit, I didn't- yes, I did, Lou. I want you to be my boyfriend. More than anything, actually. Is that, uh, is that okay?”

“Is it okay- hell yes! It’s what I’ve been calling you to Niall for like a week anyway. I’d love you to be my boyfriend, Harry.”

Harry leaned in to kiss Louis gently, keeping it chaste given the presence of the babies in their laps. They smiled and rested their foreheads together for a moment, and when they pulled away, Harry reached for his phone.

“I want to do it now. Post something about closing the account, I mean.”

“Alright, love. Whatever you want.”

Louis watched as Harry switched his Instagram account over to the Dilfs account, and his fingers moved quickly as he composed a caption to put underneath it.

“No, use that photo. I love that one.”

Harry blushed but nodded, picking the photo and re-reading the message.

“You think that’s okay?”

“If you do,” Louis agreed, and held his breath as Harry hit post, the likes pouring in already. He quickly snatched his own phone up from where he’d left it on the carpet and hurried onto Instagram, determined to be the first one to comment on it.

    

“You sap,” Harry teased, scrolling through a few of the comments. There were quite a few begging him not to shut down the page, but there was as many understanding ones, happy for him and Louis at finding each other. “Louis?”

“Yeah, Haz?” Louis reached for a dummy, sliding it gently between Doris’ lips, getting the feeling she was getting tired.

“I love you.”

Louis’ head snapped across to look at Harry, a little stunned to hear those words already, even though he’d never admit they’d been on the tip of his tongue for too long as well. Harry must have been worried it was too much for Louis because he started talking again, his cheeks bright red, eyes looking down at Ernest in his lap.

“I know it’s soon. I do, but I’ve been falling in love with you ever since we started talking properly, and I just… I love you, Louis. It’s okay if you’re not there yet, I just had to tell you.”

Louis took Harry’s hand in his own, bringing it up to his lips so he could press a kiss to the back of it for a second.

“I love you, too.”

The smile on Harry’s face was worth every single word, and they both just looked at each other, lost in their own little world for a moment.

“Yeah?” Harry whispered, and Louis just nodded, unable to stop smiling now. Ernest screeched loudly and broke their trance, both men laughing as they looked down at the little boy vying for their attention. “Is that alright, Ernest? That I love your brother? I’ll be good to him, I promise.”

Ernest just screeched again, bashing his little fist against Harry’s fist as he sat him upright a little more.

“I think you’ve got his approval, love,” Louis said, unable to shake the thought that it looked so right to have Harry here in his home with his siblings, already part of the family.

“Yaaaaaay!” Harry cheered, holding Ernest’s little wrists in his giant hands as he waved the baby’s hands back and forth, making Louis laugh.

“What have I done, Doris?” Louis cried to Doris, burying his head into her little tummy for a moment, pretending to cry. “There’s no getting rid of him now.”

“Definitely not,” Harry grinned, tucking two fingers under Louis’ chin to make him look over at him. “Hopefully not for a long time, actually.”

“Well, that’s alright, then,” Louis whispered, leaning in to say the words against Harry’s lips, as close as could be to his boyfriend. “Cos I quite like the sound of that.”

*****

*****

 

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, do let me know your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> A rebloggable Tumblr fic post can be found [here](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/184622329096/the-daddiest-place-on-earth-now-on-ao3)!


End file.
